Thamiezel
by SoulReaper338
Summary: rated M for swearing sexual themes and violence


It was a cloudy day in Texas when Thamiezel walked towards the decrepit house, the paint peeling and wood grey with age. He walked up the creaking steps and surveyed his soon to be property. The house sat in the center of an overgrown field, tall golden grass all around and rusted barbwire fences surrounding the property. "Gotta be at least 25,000sq. ft." he said to himself, he turned back and knocked on the door and waited for the dying old man to call him in. "Come on in Thamiezel i was just finishing up this here paperwork" called the man. He walked through the door into the house and the old man greeted him with a smile. His name was Virgil and thats all Thamiezel knew, he had met him 3 months ago when he broke in expecting to find an abandoned house and was instead told to take a seat in front of the fireplace by the same man in front of him now. He sat at the table with Virgil and looked around, there was an old fireplace blackened with age and two recliners placed in front of it. All the windows were blacked out with paint and the hardwood floors aged. There was a set of stairs leading to the 2nd floor and another set leading to the cellar. He looked back to the man who was willing to sign over everything he had to some 21 year old man who broke into his house 'only person I got left to give it to is you' Virgil had told him that first time they met, and he was now finalizing all the paperwork to make it official, thus why Thamiezel was here in the first place. "So what exactly am i going to be getting in this transfer Virgil?" Thamiezel asked. Virgil looked long and hard at him until he said "Well son since im the last of my family and can feel the years coming down on me you get everything I have, this house, the land it sits on, and my family fortune" he paused with a look of contemplation "about 647 million dollars that I have no need for." Thamiezel's jaw dropped and he was dumbfounded at this revelation "But why me?" He asked. Virgil chuckled a bit "Well in 57 years you were the only person to ever enter this house and not take off running when you heard my voice, and you seem like a nice fella, givin an old man the only good conversation he's had in over 50 years. That's why you get all I own before i pass on to the next stage of life." Virgil slid the documents over to Thamiezel "All that's left to do is for you to sign these papers here and i can finally move on." Thamiezel reached for them but Virgil spoke up before he could reach them " I do have one request though, I want you to bury me behind this house when i die." Thamiezel hesitated only a second be fore agreeing to the mans terms and he signed his name on the contract. He looked up to talk to virgil but the man had turned pale as a ghost and was now lifeless in his seat. he rushed to check the mans pulse, but it only confirmed his suspicions that the man had moved on to the next life. Thamiezel walked out of the house and went to his truck to get a shovel. After grabbing one he walked around to the back of the house to start digging the grave for his only friend he ever had in this life. It was dark by the time he finished digging and he went to collect the man from his chair, and after wrapping him in a quilt that he found in the mans lap he comitted his body to the earth and left a stone block to mark the grave.

...3 weeks later... Thamiezel had finally finished jumping through all the hoops he needed to in order to get all of Virgils earthly possessions transferred to his name. He was planning on renovating the inside of the house and turning this decrepit structure into a fortress while keeping the outside old looking and uninviting. He was just finishing the first renovation, painting every fence post around the property purple and placing private property signs at every corner, he had only one sign left to put up and that was on the driveway entrance. While he was finishing wiring the sign to the gate he heard a car pulling up behind him and he quickly checked that his 357. 1911 was secured at his hip and turned to see who was bothering him. A brand new truck was stopped in front of his drive way and a man in his 50's stepped out and looked at him. Thamiezel wanted this man gone so he spoke up "Sir, is there something I can help you with?" the man looked at him and said "Who do you work for boy?" Thamiezel was a little confused and simply told him "Nobody I'm just trying to keep people away from my property." the man narrowed his eyes at him "Your property? This land as i know it belongs to Virgil Lethrone" Thamiezel looked at him with a cold glare and firmly stated "Not since 3 weeks ago, now i need to get back to work so you need to be on your way" he turned and walked towards the house ignoring the man calls and stepped into his house to contemplate what to do next to the place. He already had a plan to reinforce the walls with 10 inch titanium alloy plates and the doors with re-enforced steel. Beyond that he had no idea what to do next with his new place and he knew he had a long year in front of him if he wanted to finish the renovations in time to visit his family. He hated visiting because of certain repressed memories from his childhood any visits he thought about would always seem to drudge up from him just to further torment his existence. He got up and looked in the mirror to see himself 6ft. tall and toned from 5 years of hard labor working to get his way in life, he had long black hair and unnaturally green eyes that seemed to almost glow in the light. he sighed and walked up the stairs to his new bedroom with a lone mattress in the floor to rest for another day of hard work.

...11 months later... As he put the last of the wires in place for the training facility in his new expanded and reinforced cellar he smiled for the first time in months that he had completed the renovation of his house with a few hours to spare before going to his cousins 21st birthday party. Thamiezel was 22 years old now and was actually looking forward to seeing her, they hadn't talked much since their last encounter almost 6 years ago that had done him in, afterwords he shut himself off from the world. He had gotten a crush on her when he was 15 years old and she was 14 and when it had started to show itself he waited months to tell her to see what would happen, always having loose morals at best he waited until her birthday to tell her about his feelings. She had rejected them gently simply stating that she didnt think a relationship with her cousin would play out very well with her father. He was crushed and decided to move out of his parents house and live out of his truck working as a laborer on a ranch to pay for his schooling. he climbed into his baby, a midnight purple 67' chevy impala, and started the long drive to his cousins house on the Texas coast over 200 miles away. he left his home in Real county and continued on towards Corpu Christi to visit his cousin Cheyenne's beach house. The trip down to the coast was uneventful until he pulled up outside of her house and saw most of his family sitting on the porch turn their heads and stare at him awestruck that he had actually decided to show up. he sighed and stepped out of his car and walked up and was greeted by his younger sister Izzy who he almost didn't recognize since the last time he saw her she was 11 years old and now was 18 a blur of blonde hair and green eyes nearly tackled him in a crushing hug "Oh my god you actually came!" she all but screamed in his ear as he struggled to stay upright. he laughed "Well of course I did i've been looking for a reason to see my favorite sister for years now." She released him and heard his older sister Gwen call out "Well that doesnt bode well for me then huh?" she walked down the steps and hugged him, her red hair still just as bright and her blue eyes shining. He smiled and responded "Hey Gwen you got old" as he hugged his sisters for the first time in almost 6 years. Gwen laughed and said "Yeah im 24 years old dingus what did you expect" He sighed and asked "So is Chey here yet?" his younger sister said "yeah she's inside. Shes been pretty upset since you left she might be happy to see you." With that he walked up the steps to enter the beach house and find his old crush. He heard her before he saw her "NO! We are not starting the party until Thamiezel Gets here mom!" she yelled from the back room. Her mother Reagan responded bitterly "Why not you know that he isnt going to be here, he hasn't even been around his family in 6 years why would he start now." Chey yelled out "BECAUSE HE PROMISED HE'D BE HERE!" he was half way through the house when he heard this and chuckled to himself that she remembered that promise he made 6 years ago that he'd be at her 21st birthday and drink her under the table just because he could. He had every intention of fulfilling that promise now that he knew she'd remembered. he was smiling when he reached the door before he heard his aunt say "That man wants nothing to do with this family, he's a no good lowlife..." he interrupted the building insult before it could go any further "Hey Chey its been awhile." Cheyenne spun around her curly brown hair flying around her, a massive smile on her face, and green eyes glowing with joy and brimming with tears as she rushed over to suffocate him with a hug "I've missed you so much you asshole, why did you have to run off like that?" he wrapped her in a hug and whispered so only she could hear "You know why i left Chey" she pulled back and smiled her cheeks tinted red "Yeah i do, but thats no excuse for running away from me like that." he laughed and responded "well for what it's worth im sorry" her mother cleared her throat to get his attention "And what have you been up to since you up and abandoned your family for years, and what makes you think you can show your face around here?" his smile turned dark as he said in a low voice "I have been working my ass off for the last 6 years to get myself a home so don't even try me." she scoffed and left the room. Cheyenne turned back to him "Well i'm happy your back, I have so much to tell you but that can wait until after the party." he smiled and responded "Well I have nothing but time."

...After the party... He hated the party everyone besides his sisters and Cheyenne, everyone else pestered him nonstop about what he's been doing the last few years. he did his best to keep it short but they were unrelenting until late into the night when he was fed up with the insults his drunken uncle was throwing at him calling him a good for nothing lowlife, and a lazy piece of shit with nothing to his name. The party ended when Thamiezels fist crashed into his uncle's face after he dared to tell him that he would never amount to anything except the fastest funeral in history. He was out before he hit the ground and his son picked him up and took him into the house while Thamiezel walked towards his car to leave. "Hey wait for me!" He heard Cheyenne call and he looked over to see her open the passenger door and climb in. She pointed a finger at him "You still have a promise to keep Tham." He smiled and nodded "where to?" she thought for a second "Well theres a mountain about 30 miles away" she looked behind the seat and pulled out a bottle of whiskey "and you have enough liquor to try and out drink me." he smiled and drove off towards the mountain. When they reached the mountain after sharing stories the trip there, mostly Thamiezel telling her about Virgil and how he was technically the wealthiest person in the state because of one chance encounter. She filled him in on her own life for the drive up to the top, she had graduated with honors but still lived with her parents at the beach since they didnt trust her on her own yet, still treating her like a child. When they reached the top thamiezel had an idea, he had just had an entertainment system installed in the back of the car and was wanting to try it out. "Hey theres a TV and a bunch of movies back there if you wanna watch, we can play drinking games while we watch movies" she smiled "that sounds great" he lowered the seats and laid them flat and pressed a button on the dash and a tv flipped out from the back seat and the front seats raised to face the back. "Well any movie you want just look in the console back there and slide it in the slot on top of the tv" he said as he grabbed the bottle and opened it. Cheyenne crawled to the back and he had to tear his eyes away from her as she moved back and chose a movie. "Well what do we play while it goes on?" she asked, he had to stop thinking about how beautiful she was when she smiled to answer in intelligible sentences "Well how about we ask each other questions and you answer truthfully and if you dont want to answer you drink a shot of whiskey?" She looked at him and smiled "Okay on one condition you have to answer every question you ask too." he nodded "Deal." she sat down in her seat and asked the first question "so, how many people have you slept with?" he looked at her but didnt want to answer that he had lost count so he took a drink and passed it to her, she drank. He shook his head "Well then, whats the worst thing you've done?" she quickly took a drink and laughed "apparently trying to out drink you, whats yours?" he answered without hesitation "Well i did promise a drinking match not a tell all." he drank. this continued for 3 more questions before Cheyenne, her tongue loosened by alcohol finally answered, "Whats your biggest regret?" Thamiezel asked. her cheeks were turning red when she answered quietly "Lieing to you 6 years ago." she passed the bottle to him and he took it slowly "lieing about what?" she quickly took back the bottle and drank before handing it back to him. "You still havent answered" she told him. He looked at the bottle then back to her "well my biggest regret is that I left." she smiled and asked "Do you still like me like that Tham?" he stopped and said quickly "Yes" and drank from the bottle before handing it to her. Before she said anything he said "how are you supposed to answer that question if you never had a crush on me?" she sighed and drank from the bottle and set it aside "I did you idiot thats why i was so sad when you up and left me." she drank from the bottle again "and to answer the question i asked you, yes i do." Thamiezel seemed to freeze up before he looked at her face wondering if she was messing with him or not but the red staining her cheeks spoke for itself he said "okay one last question..." she nodded "what would yu do if i kissed you right now?" her eyes went wide before she answered fast "i'dprobabablykissyouback" he was about to respond when she jumped at him and kissed him deeply his arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her onto his lap he felt the feelings he had worked so long to keep bottled away burst forth and overcome him, as he poured every emotion he could into their kiss as she pulled off his shirt he worked hers off right after, they rolled over so the she was laying on top of him when she finally pulled back to breathe, she looked down and they were both suddenly aware that they were now naked "one last question Tham, do you want to stop?" he looked her in the eyes and whispered "No, you?" she smiled and kissed him again before they continued... Thamiezel awoke with a headache and light burning his retinas, he looked around his car and saw a mess of brown hair covered his chest he was confused for only a second before the events of last night came crashing down on him, how Cheyenne had admitted her feelings for him and how they were still there to this day and how it had ended with them having sex in his car he could only remember certain things but he remembered enough to know exactly what they had done. Cheyenne stirred on his chest and looked up at him confused, then her eyes wided and she looked at his chest and then around the car before saying "Please tell me you remember." he nodded and asked "do you?" She smiled and replied "I don't think i'd be able to forget even if i wanted" he smiled and said "I guess i need to take you home now huh?" she curled into his chest "Lets just stay here for a while"

...3 hours later... He stopped at her house and looked out "Well this is your stop chey." he turned to look at her she leaned in and kissed him. when she pulled away she said "yeah i gotta go back to work today anyway, and you need to get home." she got out and closed the door he watched her disappear into the house before he made his way back home still reeling from the revelation of the night before. the drive back allowed him to contemplate what they had just done. He knewin the back of his mind he would not be able to go back to the way he lived before, knowing now that his reasons for living a secluded life were now shattered. He was smiling as he pulled in to the county road that lead to his house, he slammed his foot on the accelerator and the TT Straight 6 roared into action, propelling him down towards his driveway. The trip came to a grinding halt as he slammed the brakes the second he noticed a new truck sitting in his driveway, he pulled next to it and got out of his car. He grabbed his pistol from his glovebox and check the inside only to find it was empty. He looked towards his home and saw a trail in the grass leading towards the back of the house, but no trail returning. He opened the gate and climbed in his car. He pulled down the driveway and circled around to the backof the house but there was no one to be found, he then noticed the trail led to Virgil's grave. He stopped next to it to see what had happened, he checked around and noticed a second grave was now in place next to virgil, this one freshly dug. There was an inscription on the stone that marked Virgils grave were there was none before, 'Here Lies Virgil and Gabriel Lethrone last of Their Name'. Thamiezel was thrown, he wondered who had dug the grave and if the man that owned the truck had been this Gabriel that now lies in the grave next to his friend? He went back to the truck after parking his car in the underground garage, and inspected the inside. It was almost unnaturally clean, there was a note attached to the visor that he quickly grabbed. he read the note 'My name is Gabriel Lethrone the last surviving descendant of a doomed family ravaged by a family wide infertility that left my family destined to be forgotten we can have no children so i hope this note finds the man that Virgil decided was fitting of our family's vast fortune and thank you for giving my uncle a proper burial' there was nothing further on the note and he saw the keys in the ignition so he drove the truck around the back of the house and left it. Only when he got out did he ask himself, 'who had buried Gabriel?' He knew that question was probably best left unanswered. He still had a bit of work to do outfitting his house with all the items he wanted he had already used 70 million dollars of his fortune outfitting his house, and was still pouring money into making his house a fortress.

...3 months later... The last of the guns had been put into his armory when he got a call from Cheyenne for the first time since they had come down from the mountain. He smiled to himself when he answered although it instantly fell when he heard "Thamiezel there's something we need to talk about." he was worried now she sounded close to tears "What about ?" he asked he head her sigh "Not on the phone can you come down here please?" he was already moving towards the garage "I'm already on my way, what can you tell me?" she was silent for some time until "No not really." he climbed into the impala and answered "I'll be there in 2 hours" and he hung up the phone and charged out of the garage into the field and down the driveway. He pressed the button to open the gate and roared through the gate closing behind him. His foot hit the floor when he got on the main roads he reached the beach house in less than 2 hours he had to pay off a few patrolmen on the way nothing 50,000$ wouldn't let slide he had just gotten out when he heard yelling from inside he couldn't understand what was being said but it sounded angry. He ran to the front door and barged in to see Cheyenne in a shouting match with her parents her back to him. His aunt and uncle paused and looked at him "What are you doing here Thamiezel?" his uncle said angrily before he could answer Cheyenne spoke up "I told him to come." she walked passed them and lead Thamiezel to the porch. "what did you want to.." he started but she interrupted him "not here follow me." she walked around the porch and behind the shed in their yard he followed and when they reached the shed she turned and hugged him "I'm sorry i should have told you sooner but i was scared of how you would react to the news." she said quickly. He was confused before all the pieces fell into place and he cautiously asked "What's the news?" she looked down at her feet and said quietly "I'm pregnant." His suspicions were confirmed and he looked at her stomach and back to her face, but before he could say anything "No one knows it's yours but my parents want me to get rid of it and if i don't they will kick me out." Thamiezel looked at her and said "You are more than welcome at my house but the real question is what do you want to do with the baby?" she smiled and placed her hand on her stomach and responded firmly "I want to keep it" he grinned and told her "Then go pack a bag and tell your sister you'll be staying with me." she looked confused and asked "what do i tell my parents?" he laughed darkly "They don't need to know a damn thing i'll deal with them while you get some stuff together." They walked back into the house together, Cheyenne continued towards her room and Thamiezel went to confront her parents. They were in the back room and were talking together quietly and Thamiezel stood beside the door to hear their conversation. "...isn't capable of making her own decisions reagan. She has proved that by going and getting herself pregnant by some random guy she whored herself out for." his uncle Arnold told his wife "That is no way to speak about our daughter Arnold and you have no idea who or what lead up to this pregnancy, and the only reason you think she can't be responsible is you never let her make her own decisions!" she responded fuming Arnold was about to respond when Thamiezel decided to walk in and fill them in on what they needed to know "Cheyenne has decided to keep her baby and move out, she's packing a bag as we speak" his uncle turned red and shouted "The hell she is as long as she lives in this house she..." Thamiezel had had enough "SHE DOESN'T LIVE HERE AS OF 5 MINUTES AGO!" he shouted at him. His uncle responded "She's in no condition to make any decisions herself now get out of my way." Thamiezel didn't budge and said simply "Make me" Arnold started forward but was stopped by his wife saying "Arn stop being irrational and let the girl live her own life for once" Arnold turned almost purple with rage and threw a fist at Thamieziels face shouting "MOVE" Thamiezel swerved to dodge and caught his uncles arm and threw him to the ground shaking the house with the impact. He was out cold from the impact "I said we're leaving" thamiezel said as he turned and walked to the door to see Cheyenne waiting with her bag. She looked worried and asked "what was that?" he laughed and said "That would be your dad bouncing of the floor after throwing a punch he couldn't land, are you ready to go?" she nodded and walked out the door Thamiezel followed and they climbed into the car together and drove off towards Thamiezel's house. They were silent for some time the events that transpired weighing on their shoulders. Cheyenne was the first to break the silence "What happens now Tham?" Thamiezel thought for a second before answering "Well we need to figure out what me and you are, and then see about what to do with our kid." Cheyenne looked at him and said "I want us to be... together if that's what you mean. I want my kid to have a father." she reached out and grabbed his hand. He looked at her and said "i'd like that a lot" they remained like this for the remainder of the trip back.

...Later that day... They pulled into the driveway and drove up to the house "This is your millionare hideout? It looks abandonded." Cheyenne stated. Thamiezel chuckled and answered "Well that's kinda the look i was going for, it keeps people from looking for people here and the purple posts keep out anyone looking to explore. Don't worry the inside is completely redone and modernized." she didn't look convinced until she saw a patch of grass 20ft. wide rise up from the ground and they drove down a ramp into a well lit underground garage she was awestruck by the sight of the vehicles lined up before her there were 12 spaces in the garage 11 were taken up by all different vehicles classic and new alike what caught her eye was the Mazda RX 7 it was dark blue and had black rims. Thamiezel saw her eyeing the car and said "You like that car huh?" she nodded "I do to it has a 4 rotor engine, if you want it it's yours." she turned to him wide eyed and said "Really?" he nodded and said "I got my ride right here." he slapped the steering wheel, and pulled into the 12th parking spot and cut off the car. She got out and walked over to her new car and asked "Are you really letting me have this?" he laughed and said "Of course i haven't driven it since i got the impala, now come on let me show you the rest of the house " he turned and walked through a hallway and she rushed to catch up, she looked down the hallway and asked "So how much did all this cost?" he thought about it for a few seconds and responded "i'd say in all about 100 million dollars give or take" Cheyenne wondered for the first time just how wealthy her cousin actually was to have a house worth 100 million dollars and still have enough money to be the richest man in the state. she followed him into a large round room, "This is the virtual reality defense training room, I don't have everything calibrated yet but it should be pretty sweet once it's all set up. Follow me to the smoke room." she walked up next to him "The smoke room? What is that where you keep all your weed?" she laughed joking. He chuckled and opened the door beckoning her in saying "See for yourself" he said grinning. she walked through cautiously and saw shelves of 5 gallon jars packed full of different strains of weed and on the back wall was a shelf full of extracts and dab containers and there were 3 couches surrounding a table with pipes and bongs in little compartments all through the table. She looks at him and says "This is definitely worth being called a smoke room" she laughed and asked "so how do you get to the rest of the house?" seeing no visible doors leading out. Thamiezel walked over to the wall and moves a picture frame revealing a black button on the wall almost invisible if you didn't know where to look "Right here" he said as the wall next to the painting rose up revealing a secret way up to the house. She shook her head "That's a bit much don't you think?" she said laughing. He smiled and said "I have no idea what you mean" he turned and walked up the stairs to the main house. Cheyenne was right behind him going up the short flight of stairs. At the top Thamiezel reached for a switch next to the door frame and flipped it the wall slid open and he walked into the living room Cheyenne following close behind. Upon entering she was shocked at the sheer amount of medieval weapons adorning the walls all just out of their reach "And this is the main house the kitchen is through the door next to the stairs and the bathroom is through the hallway next to the stairs, there's about 6 rooms through there and another 6 upstairs, I usually just sleep on the couch but you can have any room you like." She looked around the living room and decided to go find a room upstairs, she walked upstairs and picked a room at random and walked in she saw a king bed on the left wall and a big screen tv to the right on a dresser. She went to another room and found it was furnished exactly the same as the first one she looked at. The next room was the same story, she saw a door at the end of the hall and walked through to find a master bedroom with a massive bed on the far wall and a massive 90in. tv mounted in the wall next to the door, there was a dresser on each wall and 2 end tables next to the bed. he opened the closet and saw Thamiezel's clothes hung up everything from Armani suits to comfortable sweats and hoodies. She decided to leave the room and take up residence in the room next to it. Thamiezel walked in just as she finished putting her clothes in the closet "Getting settled in?" he said suddenly she spun around startled and exclaimed "I was until you decided to scare the hell outta me." she laughed and he said "Well looks like you got it all sorted out huh?" she turned to hug him and said "Yes i believe i do" she smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

...6 months later... Thamiezel was coming up from another training session in the bunker he had gotten everything calibrated and was now going hard at training whenever he got a chance remaining down there for hours at a time, Cheyenne was sitting on the couch holding her belly when he came into the room "So how is my favorite cousin doing?" Thamiezel asked he had to dodge a pillow thrown by Cheyenne who was laughing at him "I was doing fine until you came in here smelling like a sewer, you need to take a shower Thamiezel." she said lightly he nodded and walked to the bathroom to do just that. Cheyenne got up from her seat and looked down at her belly, she was due any day now and was excited. She walked into the kitchen to get a slice of pizza from the fridge and ate while she read her book. Thamiezel had finished his shower and was getting dressed he had almost finished when he heard Cheyenne scream "Thamiezel!" he rushed into the living room in only his sweats and saw her holding her stomach "They're coming now, get the car." she was standing at the front door and Thamiezel rushed into the garage and drove out in his truck. he pulled up and got out to help her in and then rushed to the driver door and got in. He rushed out onto the highway and towards the nearest hospital. It took only a few minutes to reach the hospital and they rushed inside, Thamiezel called out "Help my girlfriend's going into labor!" a few nurses came running and rushed her away deeper into the hospital and told him to wait in the lobby. Almost 8 hours had passed before he was called back to see her, he rushed back and saw her lying on the bed with 2 infants in her arms and a huge smile on her face. He walked over and put his hand on Cheyennes head and looked down at his son and daughter, Cheyenne asked "do you want to hold one of them?" he nodded and she handed him his little girl. He was holding his baby when Cheyenne's sister walked into the room and gasped they looked at her and she said "So it's true, you got my sister pregnant." she walked over to Thamiezl, who had a shocked expression on his face until Cheyenne piped up "Courtney, I'm the one who told you. You already knew it was true." Thamiezel's face relaxed and he looked over at Courtney, she was only a year younger than her sister and they looked almost exactly the same except she was shorter and had blue eye instead of green. "Thamiezel can you give me and Courtney a minute alone please?" Chey asked quietly, he nodded and handed the baby back to her before leaving the room and closing the door. An uncomfortable silence hung in the air for a moment before Courtney spoke "So... I take it you haven't told him yet?" she looked at Cheyenne longingly and waited for the answer she already knew, "No i haven't had the chance to bring it up with me being pregnant and i don't know how he'll react to it" Courtney scoffed and replied "You mean us being together for 7 fucking years and you up and leaving me for our mutual crush without even saying anything!" Cheyenne glared at her sister slash girlfriend and said sternly "Yes, but keep your voice down i don't want him to find out by you screaming it at the top of your lungs damnit" Courtney was livid at this and spoke with passion "No, damnit thats bullshit and you know it you've had 6 months to tell him about it and if you don't do it right now i will go out there and tell him myself and i won't be calm about it, and you know i will so don't test me sis" Cheyenne sighed defeated and nodded her head "I know you too well and i know you'll do it and it's overdue at this point and he deserves to know" she chuckled to herself and continued "In fact he might ask you to join us at the house and be apart of our little relationship" at these words Courtney turned bright red and mumbled "Don't joke about things like that Chey" Cheyenne smiled slyly and called out "Thamiezel come in here please!" a few seconds later he entered the room "Yeah" he said Cheyenne pointed at the door and he closed it. "Me and Courtney have been talking and there's something we need to tell you" Thamiezel looked confused for a second before sitting down and joking "What were you two discussing a potential three way while i was out" he laughed but stopped when Courtney squeaked from the other side of the room "Well what did you need to tell me?" he asked, his mind racing with all the potential outcomes of the situation, he looked between the two sisters and waited for their reply Cheyenne spoke first "Well when you left all those years ago me and Courtney grew closer to each other... and well..." but Courtney beat her to the punch "Oh for fucks sake, we were in a relationship together be cause we both liked you!" she blurted out before clamping a hand to her mouth in shock, but the words were already out and there was no going back. Thamiezel's mind halted of all the things he never thought that they were together. He looked between the two and replied "Well that was a blunt way of putting things, I don't know what to do with that information but... Holy shit that's a new one but by the look on your face Chey there's a bit more to this" he waited for them to continue, Chey nodded "Well I've been thinking and was wondering if... you'd want to try being with... both of us" Thamiezel's jaw nearly hit the floor at that he quickly looked to Courtney and asked "Is she messing with me or not because i have no idea" he was wide eyed as she nodded "We talked about it a lot over the last few years that if we ever found you we'd want to be with you and each other, a little fact that someone forgot the second you came back" she said punctuating with a glare towards her sister who turned beet red "well you were the one who hid away in the room when he got there so there was no chance to bring it up then." she said returning her sisters glare. Thamiezel had been thrown through the ringer and then some, suffice it to say he was floored at this and was wondering what they would say next. Chey spoke "I wanted to ask you if she could come live with us at the house." Thamiezel was shocked, his thought flashing like lightning weighing the possibilities, he heard courtney move towards him and he looked up to see what she wanted but was stopped by her suddenly capturing his lips and fiercely kissing him he hesitated only a moment before returning the kiss just as fiercely. It lasted only a few seconds before Cheyenne interrupted with a cough and they jumped apart blushing as Chey spoke "I'm going to guess that was a yes then" she said "And Courtney we said we'd tell him not have you attack him." she said smiling lightly at Courtney and her less than subtle approach. Courtney looked down sheepishly and said "Well we got the answer we were looking for." she said smugly "But you broke our cousin" Chey said pointing at Thamiezel who looked shocked and was looking between the two in disbelief. Thamiezel finally cleared his head long enough to reply "I'm not broken I was just... very surprised at what just happened". They stayed in the room and talked out what they would do about getting all of Courtney and the remainder of Chey's belongings from their parent's house in corpus, and they desided to let some of their family know where the house was since the babies were born and they would no doubt want to see the newest additions to the family, holding out the knowledge of who their real father is for the time being, and definitely keeping their newfound relationship secret from them was the best thing moving on. Cheyenne had to stay in the hospital for a few days before the staff would allow her and the babies to be released. In their talking a nurse walked in with 2 slips of paper "Well have you decided on what to name these two yet?" the three lovers looked at each other, it had completely slipped their minds that their children had been unnamed in all this confusion. Thamiezel looked at the two sisters and laughed their faces were, tightened trying to think of fitting names for the twins, it was then Thamiezels had an idea "How about Virgil and Gabriella?" he said looking at the sisters. They looked at each other and then the twins. They looked at each other "I like them" Chey responded "Yeah seems fitting" Courtney said quietly. Thamiezel finalized the paperwork and their kids had been named after the 2 people that had given him everything he could ever have hoped for.

...2 weeks later... Cheyenne had finally been cleared for release along with the twins she had stayed at the mansion while Thamiezel and Courtney went down to corpus to retrieve the remainder of the sisters belongings from their old home. When they pulled into the driveway of the beach house there was no one there save for he and Courtney. They walked together to the front door and tried to open it but found it locked "Is there a hidden key around here or anything?" Thamiezel asked slightly irritated Courtney just chuckled and reached the top of the door frame grabbing a key and unlocking the door "I wouldn't call it hidden but it works." Courtney said walking inside "Come on i packed all our stuff before i left for the hospital" Thamiezel looked at her for a second before responding "So you planned on me accepting and Cheyenne telling me? That seems pretty optimistic." she laughed "well i was going to tell you no matter what, and as far as you accepting..." she moved towards him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders "I had a few ideas on how to, convince you" she said lightly. He pulled her close "Well care to elaborate on those ideas?" he whispered to her. She pulled him over to the bed and whispered "Already on it" she pulled him into a kiss and walked back towards the bed and they started stripping each other down until they were down to their underwear when they heard the front door open and Reagan call out "Courtney are you here? Is that your truck out front?" Thamiezel had started towards the closet when his aunt opened walked into the room and froze looking between the two with a shocked expression Courtney was the first to react "Mom i can expl..." before she could finish her mother fainted and fell to the floor in a heap. Thamiezel was instantly in action grabbing all the bags he could carry "Hurry up we don't have a lot of time before she wakes up" Courtney was motionless for a few seconds before snapping out of her daze and grabbing the rest of their bags and started rushing out the door thamiezel right behind her they made a break for the truck still nearly naked and threw the bags in the bed before jumping in and taking off down the road. Courtney was panicking "oh my god she saw us, she saw us! She's going to tell dad!" she screamed. Thamiezel was silent "Tham what are we going to do?!" she yelled, he looked at her then back to the road "We're going to go back to the house and tell Cheyenne what happened and then we'll come up with a plan on what to do next." he said calmly not wanting to escalate the situation any further than it already was by making a hasty decision, he wanted all of them to have time to think it over and plan their next move. Courtney suddenly said "maybe she won't know that we're together, maybe she'll think we just were getting ready to go down to the beach..." she said trying to come up with a scenario where her mother doesn't find out she's been sleeping with her cousin. He suddenly remembered "We left our clothes there... shit. The second she wakes up, if she hasn't already any doubts she had about us being together will be obliterated." he said shakily Courtney looked at him questioningly "What do you mean?..." no answer "THAMIEZEL!? What are you saying?" he kept his eyes planted on the road and answered "Think about it she walked in and saw me and you stripped down to our briches, red faced and our clothes piled in a path to the bed. You literally tore my shirt off Courtney and all of that evidence is right there like a massive beacon screaming sex. that's what im saying." he stated his voice shaking slightly as he started to panic. Courtney muttered under her breath "Fuck, theres no trying to explain this away is there Tham?" he shook his head. She looked out the window and stayed silent thinking of any possible way to get this to go away but she knew that when they ran out of there in such a rush, that they had inadvertently revealed their secret to her mother, she just hoped that she wouldn't tell her father about what she had seen. They stayed silent for the entire trip back home until they pulled into the driveway and Thamiezel finally broke the silence as he pulled into the garage "I think we need to just wait for whatever is going to happen and just try to either wait it out or fight, no matter what im not going to lose you two again." they exited the truck and grabbed the bags, and made their way through the bunker "I think you're right Tham, its not like we really have much of a choice considering" he nodded as they ade their way into the living room to be greeted by Chey sitting on the couch holding the twins, she started "Welcome ba.." she went wide eyed at seeing them half naked and looking dejected "what happened to you two?" she exclaimed looking worried. They dropped the bags to the ground and Thamiezel started to explain what had befallen them "We got to the house and when we got inside the room me and Courtney started getting intimate thinking your parents wouldn't be back for a while, but half way through your mother came back and came into the room before we could try and cover anything up. She fainted and we got out of there as fast as we possibly could with the bags." he finished with a defeated sigh Chey had gone silent for some time before continuing "So mom knows about you two and might even begin to suspect me and you as well." she said softly Courtney and Thamiezel nodded. Cheyenne had to think about they're limited options but could only think of one thing that they could do "We just have to wait and see don't we?" she said they nodded again. Cheyenne stood and handed the twins to Thamiezel and then walked down to the smoke room coming back seconds later with a full pipe and a lighter "Nothing to do but wait huh? I think we can manage that" she said lightly as they all sat down to watch TV with their kids, hoping that they could distract themselves long enough to let this blow over.

...3 days later... Thamiezel had just put the twins down for their nap and was heading to the smoke room where Chey and Courtney were waiting when he heard a knock at the door. He was instantly on alert, no one had ever been to hs house before and he had no idea who to expect, walking towards the door he had a hand on his pistol, prepared for anything. He pressed a button on the door panel and a screen flashed to life showing his aunt there waiting patiently. She was alone so he pressed the intercom to the bunker and told the girls. They came up moments later "Are we going to let her in?" Courtney asked cautiously she looked between her lovers for an answer "Well there's no point delaying whatever it is so i guess" Thamiezel said as he reached for the door, unlocking it, and opening the door. Reagan stood there slightly surprised they had opened the door "I... um.. Can i come in?" she asked, Thamiezel nodded and moved aside letting her walk past him as he closed and re-locked the door. She gasped at the sight before her knowing nothing of Thamiezel's wealth she had expected to find her daughter's in a rundown house that looked on the verge of collapse from the outside but she was sorely mistaken, from just the living room alone she could tell that Thamiezel was more than he had let on to anyone at her daughter's birthday party when he miraculously appeared. She got over her initial shock and asked "Can we sit down and talk?" she addressed everyone in the room, Thamiezel gestured to the couch and she sat, the three cousin's sitting across from her. They all sat waiting to hear what Reagan had to say, Reagan took a calming breath and began "I want to know what's going on between you two" she said slowly, looking at Courtney and Thamiezel. Thamiezel leaned in to whisper to the sisters "What do you think do we tell her everything or just certain things?" Courtney remained silent not wanting to tell her mother anything about them, but trusted her older sister's judgment on their mom's reaction to it. Chey was fed up with hiding "I'm done, I won't let my fear of mom and dad control how I live my life... I say we tell her everything" Thamiezel nodded stiffly, Courtney turned pale at the prospect of revealing everything to her mom but she nodded as well preparing herself for the worst. Reagan was watching this display confused at what they were debating when they all nodded and turned to her. "Alright aunt Reagan we have decided that we will tell you about... everything" Thamiezel paused as Reagan nodded slowly "Okay" Thamiezel continued "Okay let's start with something obvious i am, as you can see, a very wealthy person so you have no need to worry if your daughters are well provided for, but now for something more... serious" he paused and took a deep breath "Well I uh... hmm, okay, I'm just going to come right out and say it." Reagan frowned "What are you on about Thamiezel?" Thamiezel deadpanned "Alright, I am the father of your grandchildren, and..." Reagan nearly shouted "What!?" she looked between Chey and Thamiezel "You to are together? Then what were you doing with Courtney?" the three looked between themselves and Thamiezel started to speak but Courtney suddenly burst out "Jesus mom it's fucking obvious that we're ALL together!" she shouted. Reagan stood and looked between the 3 of them in utter shock and turned and bolted to the door unlocking it and charging to her car before anyone could react and sped off down the road. Cheyenne looked at her sister who had covered her mouth after her outburst "What just happened?" Chey asked her sister "I... I... Don't know" Courtney said slowly, they looked to Thamiezel who was standing looking down the road after Reagan, he spoke "She ran away, figures." he turned and closed the door behind him as he walked in "Welp who do we tell next before your mother spreads it around that i've brainwashed you two" he sighed "anyone yall know that would actually be accepting of this?" the two girls looked at each other and blushed, Courtney giggled and said "Well we know of a few who might be..." Thamiezel looked at the two in slight suspicion until a light went off in his brain "Alright, what else are you two hiding?" he asked smirking. They blushed deep red, Courtney spoke "W-well um we may have... sorta..." she paused then spoke quickly "datedyoursisters" Thamiezel was very confused "What?" Cheyenne spoke up "What she meant to say was, that a few years after you left we kinda got drunk with your sister and she told us a few things that she probably wouldn't want you to know." she said carefully, Thamiezel's mind raced through every possible conclusion until he came to a grinding halt, one of his sister's was in love with him, he was floored by this but was slightly disgusted with himself, he felt a flame of desire spout through him, he quickly gathered himself and asked "Okay which sister told you she likes me?" the sisters looked shocked but then looked at each other, "Should we?" Cheyenne asked "Fuck it why not sis, let's see what happens" Courtney said with a sly smile. They turned back to Thamiezel and at the same time said "Both." This time Thamiezel was at a loss for words and had to sit down, the flame that he felt before turned to a raging inferno that pulsed through his very being, he looked at his girlfriends and blushed. Courtney and Chey went wide eyed, that was not the reaction they were expecting, they looked at each other and laughed, Thamiezel put his head in his hands and groaned "Will you two stop now?" they kept laughing and Thamiezel stared blankly at them until they stopped to catch their breath "No it's alright, it's just..." Chey began before laughing again, thankfully courtney was able to contain herself... barely "W-we didn't expect you to like them back" she giggled, Thamiezel blushed even harder "Oh my god stop, please, I'm dying over here" he said groaning. Cheyenne finally got ahold of herself "Look Tham you aren't the only person here who likes their sister" she said punctuating her sentence by lightly slapping Courtney's ass, Courtney yelped quietly and said "And if you do decide to try your luck with them" she leaned in close and whispered "We can tell you what makes them go crazy" Thamiezel put his head in his hands again not seeing Cheyenne pull out her phone and text Gwen 'C-hey i was wondering if you still had a crush on your bro?' 'G-yea why?' 'C-well we just told him about it and we think he's open to it!' 'G-OMG what ?!' 'C-Yeah me and Courtney have been dating him for a while now and we were wondering if you and Izz would wanna jump in on it?' 'G-YES where are you?' 'C-I'm sending you the location. See you two soon 3' 'G-You guys are crazy I'll go get Izz and head there now, Love you 33' Cheyenne put her phone away just in time as Thamiezel looked up "I have no idea what the fuck is going on, Jesus, if I knew this eight years ago i would never have left" he laughed bitterly and stood up. He paused for a second and smiled devilishly "I think I'm going to go give my sister's a call" Courtney started cheering and jumping until Cheyenne piped up "Actually, I already took care of it" she said smirking Thamieziel looked shocked once again "Well can't say I'm disappointed" he said slyly and walked up to the two girls and wrapped them both in a hug "I love you guys, you know that right?" the girls giggled and said "Of course we love you too" they stayed like this for a while enjoying each others company and waiting for Gwen and Izzy to show up. It had been 4 hours since Cheyenne had messaged Gwen when they heard an excited knock on the door, Thamiezel handed the joint to Courtney, Cheyenne had declined smoking since she had to feed the twins regularly, he walked to the door to greet his favorite sisters (also his only sisters but eh its true) he opened the door to see Gwen and Izzy standing there Gwen blushing the same shade as her hair and Izzy bouncing on her feet in excitement, before he could say anything Izzy rushed him and gave him a crushing hug while screaming "AHH IT'S BEEN SOO LONG!" Thamiezel struggled to breath as his little sister tried to squeeze the life out of him Gwen laughed at this and said "Izz it's only been 9 months, coincidentally long enough for our niece and nephew to be born" at this Izzy released him, Thamiezel was not surprised that they knew that the twins were his, they looked at each other for a few seconds before Gwen decided to break the silence "Well bro? You gonna invite us in or what?" Izzy's spoke without hesitation "Yeah dude we have something to tell you" she said happily Thamiezel shook his head but stood aside allowing them entry, they walked past him and into the living room taking a seat across from Courtney and waited for their brother to return. Thamiezel stood at the door for a few seconds wondering when his life had become so strange, he shook his thoughts away and returned to the couch next to Courtney "Well guys are you gonna tell me the good news or not?" Thamiezel said with a knowing smirk, Gwen was about to speak when Izzy spoke first "Nope, I want you to try and guess" Courtney almost couldn't keep a straight face while saying "Yeah Tham, i bet you'll never be able to guess" Thamiezel chuckled "Alright I'll guess but i get three tries like when we were younger, alright?" he asked mischievously, Gwen's eyes narrowed she knew their little sister would not let it stop at three guesses and they would be here all day while Tham struggled to guess right, her thoughts were interrupted by her sister's excited shout "Yea of course, but you'll never guess, but go ahead and tryyy" Thamiezel smirked at her antics and adopted a thoughtful look for a few seconds "Are you an immortal superhuman?" Gwen snorted at this and Izzy laughed "No but I'm still crossing my fingers, that counts as a guess though" she said smugly Thamiezel looked thoughtful again "Is it that you are planning a trip to the moon to try and harvest the free cheese?" he said with a smirk Gwen face palmed at this but Izzy and Courtney laughed harder, though for different reasons, when she settled down Izzy replied "I wish but still not right you have one more guess to get it right or you'll never know" Thamiezel grinned and without missing a beat he smoothly said "Oh then it can only be that you and Gwen have feelings for me that you have decided to finally act on" his sisters jaws collectively hit the floor and were rendered speechless for a few seconds while Thamiezel smirked at their expressions, Izzy had turned bright red and looked at a loss for words while Gwen had looked at Courtney with a hard glare, he couldn't take it anymore and started laughing, Gwen and Izzy looked at each other and spoke simultaneously "You knew?!" Thamiezel could only nod as he laughed when he finally opened his eyes he saw his sister's staring at him "Okay Chey told me a few hours ago, but don't worry, you could say the same thing about me, thats why Chey invi..." he didn't have a chance to finish before Izzy leapt across the table and latched onto him, squealing in delight, Gwen rushed to pull her off before she suffocated him "Damn sis you don't have to kill him for saying he likes us back geez" she said trying to pull her off their brother, when she finally managed to pry Izzy off Thamiezel took a deep breath and looked at his sisters "Alright i guess that's a good thing right?" Gwen chuckled and nodded Thamiezel stood and walked over to them "well what do you want to do now?" Izzy smiled mischievously before shouting "You!" Thamiezel and Gwen turned bright red while Izzy laughed Gwen and Thamiezel looked at each other, an idea forming in their minds, Gwen grabbed Izzy's arms and held them behind her back while Thamiezel pulled his little sister close to him, she stopped laughing and turned red at how close they were, Thamiezel smirked "If you say so and leaned down and kissed her like his life depended on it she instantly melted into his arms and returned the kiss without hesitation, Gwen watched this turning red at the sight of her younger brother and sister kissing in front of her. When they finally drew apart Izzy would have collapsed if she wasn't being held upright by Thamiezel and Gwen she slowly got back her bearings and shyly stepped back. Gwen was laughing at this until Thamiezel said "I guess it's your turn now huh Gwen?" She walked right up to him and whispered "Damn right" Thamiezel pulled her flush to his body and kissed her deeply and slowly turning his big sister into a trembling schoolgirl in moments, Izzy had a perfect view of this and snuck up to them and watched closely, when they pulled apart sh grabbed their hands and said "We... can continue this in the bedroom" she turned to Courtney "Is it alright if we borrow your boyfriend for a few hours? I think we have some stuff to catch up on." Courtney just laughed and nodded. As they made their way up the stair Courtney called out to them "Don't go too hard on him we still need him alive tomorrow morning!" Gwen turned and called back "No promises" they continued their way up to the master bedroom and locked the door behind them.

...The next morning... Thamiezel looked around his bedroom Izzy and Gwen were curled together sleeping on the bed completely nude, he smirked thinking about last night they had been so confident before they got to the bed, his sister's turned shy, and when he started stripping down they followed suit and they were soon all standing nude and the shyness fell away, Izzy had hopped onto the bed first and had literally begged him to fuck her first, Gwen had crawled over to her and started kissing her making Thamiezel's eyes got wide as he watched his sisters making out on his bed and he soon decided to join in, he chuckled to himself they had barely been at it for 20 minutes before Gwen had passed out from exhaustion and Izzy followed soon after, he had woken up early, he had to guess since he couldn't see any light through the blacked out windows he made his way down stairs, but a voice called out to him, a voice he hadn't heard in years "Hey Tham long time no see" he looked over and saw his old friend Jasmine sitting on the couch with Chey and Courtney he was awestruck at the sight of her, she stood to walk over to him and he found his gaze wondering over her gorgeous body, she had curves in all the right places and flowing auburn hair, her eyes were blue and green since she had heterochromia, she walked up and gave him a hug which he returned "Yeah Jaz it's been a while" he said as he pulled away she looked him up and down "Someone got hot since he left huh?" she said smiling he laughed "Yeah looks like I'm not the only one" he said smoothly she blushed but responded easily "Yeah, looks like you finally got a hold of your cousin, if those two are to be the judge" she gestured to the twins in Cheyenne's lap, she had been the only person that he told about his feelings for his cousin. He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment "Yeah well that's not all" she smirked and replied coolly "Oh, don't try and hold out on me I'm guessing you got with her sister too since she's here and answered the door half naked last night, oh and good job up there you must have tired out Gwen and Izz pretty fast huh sex machine?" he should have been surprised but he knew he couldn't hide anything from her, she was just too damn smart, he chuckled "Yeah feel free to join in anytime you want" he said half joking she smirked and looked at Chey and Courtney who were watching with anticipation, anticipation of what he had no idea until she grabbed his crotch and whispered seductively "How about right now?" This was not what he expected he was about to say something when Chey spoke up "Go on Tham we've been talking you up all night you can't let her think you can't live up to the hype" he was thrown by this and looked to Jasmine for answers "They said i wouldn't be able to handle you for 10 minutes and i bet them 200$ I could out last you so let's go win me some money huh?" He looked into his friend's eyes and saw a burning passion that he'd only seen in Cheyenne when they first got together and he was instantly hooked, he looked her in the eyes "Lets not waste any time then..." he gestured to the stairs "shall we" she nodded and followed him up to the first bedroom she was on him instantly tearing off his clothes and assaulting his lips she had somehow already stripped herself down and by the look in her eyes this was going to be a wild ride. It had already been hours since they had gone up there and Courtney was just wondering how long this would go on for Gwen and Izzy had come down stairs woken by the sounds of sex echoing through the house Cheyenne and Courtney had explained to them what was going on, and how Jasmine has had a thing for them since they were kids and she was letting out all of her sexual frustration out in one sitting determined to get him to yield, but by the sounds she was making she was getting close to the end of her rope but Thamiezel could go on for days if he wanted to, it was almost 5 hours after they had gone up when the noises stopped and they waited for the victor to emerge from the room. Thamiezel was dead tired and his body was aching but he'd be damned if he didn't enjoy every second of it, Jasmine had just fallen asleep from exhaustion and he stood and walked to the door, throwing it open and looking down to see his cousins and sisters with shocked looks on their faces he caught his breath "Well looks like no one won that bet" he said chuckling he quickly stopped when all four girls looked at each other and smiled "Well looks like we have to figure out just how long he can go for, right girls?" they all nodded and stood up and ran up the stairs dragging Thamiezel back into the room for another round of fun... Thamiezel started to rethink this whole arrangement for the first time. 9 hours had passed until Izzy the last girl that remained conscious finally gave out and succumbed to sleep. Thamiezel was barely able to stand after all that and knew he was not far behind them he had finally found his limit and had loved every second of it Jasmine had woken up an hour in and joined the rest of the girls in trying to break Themizel's libido it was mind blowing, indescribable, and downright heavenly. He surveyed the fruits of his labor 4 girls all asleep in different parts of the room, Chey had left after 2 hours to take care of the twins since she knew her limits with him very well at this point and knew she couldn't take anymore, Thamiezel hobbled over to the bed and was out. This was going to be a blast...

...3 days later... Thamiezel was thinking, just how insane his life had become, he had 2 kids which in itself wasn't too crazy but coupled in that their mother was his cousin and he was sleeping with her and her sister as well as his own sisters and his best friend, yeah 5 girls all living in his house. He could get used to this. He walked downstairs and was greeted by his girlfriends they all waved as he went towards the training room. "Hey where you going Thamy?" Jasmine called out and he turned "I'm going down to the simulator" he said her eyes went wide "can i watch?" he looked at her "Me too, i haven't seen it " Izzy said excitedly Gwen stood up "Yeah bro let's see this place" he looked at the three and turned to go down the stairs he paused and called up "Are you coming or not?" he continued down and heard feet running to catch up he chuckled quietly as he opened the door to the vr room "Alright girls don't get too close or the sims will try to attack you. Got it?" the three collectively nodded as he walked to the center "computer start training difficulty" he paused and smirked "Max" a female voice echoed out 'Are you sure' he answered instantly "yes" a beep sounded 'starting simulation' 12 forms appeared in the room and advanced on Thamiezel, he jumped over three of them and grabbed a sword that appeared from the floor, as soon as his hand touched the weapon every sim pulled out their own sword. At this point Thamiezel went on the attack he was deflecting the flurry of blows thrown by the sims with lightning speed, he saw his opening and ran a sim through dissipating it into nothing, he gave no mercy and after the first fell he spun and sliced through 3 more. He jumped back to dodge a slice from a sim but rolled into another and barely blocked the strike aimed at his head and kicked away, he jumped to his feet and charged 5 sims , he slid under their attacks slicing anything in his way 4 of the 5 fell immediately and a well timed thrust put the 5th out for good. there were only 3 remaining and they charged him down going for the kill, he struggled to block their perfectly timed attacks until he shoulder charged through them knocking 2 away, he turned and grabbed the other sim that remained standing and ran it through, as the sim dissipated he was charging towards the final 2 he kicked one away and was locked in a battle with the other "Thamiezel!" he heard the girls shout as the sim he kicked away ran towards them, he shoved the sim he was fighting back and threw his sword impaling the sim through the head, the sword clattered to the ground and he was left weaponless against the final sim, charging with sword raised. he ducked the first swing and punched the sim in the gut, immediately grabbing the sword arm and wrenching it to the side before throwing the sim into the ground head first making it dissipate on impact. He ran up to the girls "Are any of you hurt?" they shook their heads he sighed in relief "Thamiezel your bleeding" Izzy pointed to his upper left arm where a sims blade had cut him, "Yeah it'll be fine, I usually get cut once or twice" they all nodded before Jasmine asked "so are we allowed to use this thing?" Thamiezel laughed "Yeah of course just remember if you turn the difficulty to max they can and will try to kill you, I've been doing this for almost a year now but, I'd recommend you guys starting at a an easier, non deadly setting" she nodded and Thamiezel walked back towards the house to shower and get changed. After he had gotten dressed he walked back to the living room "Gwen, Izz, Jazz, follow me theres something i need to show you" they all nodded and followed as he made his way down to the cellar. They walked through the sim room into the garage "Well ladies you can pick any car except the Impala and the RX-7" he said as the girls looked around in awe. Izzy walked over immediately to the Lotus Exige, it was powder blue "That has a TT 4.5L V8 all wheel drive and it is a beast" Thamiezel said "and it's all yours" Izzy squealed in excitement and climbed in to look around the interior Gwen walked over and had chosen a car "Hey bro i want this one" she said pointing at the audi R8 "The audi R8 has TT V12 and is an absolute speed demon, good choice sis" he looked over to Jaz who had not decided, she wondered around until she spotted her dream car, or truck in her case "This one!" she yelled as she raced towards the ford f-100 "My grand dad had one of these" she opened the hood and was awestruck by what she saw "Oh yeah, a 4 turbo W16 custom built for this thing and a 4 wheel drive system from a Baja truck custom fat tires and a lowered suspension, body panels replaced with carbon fiber and a widened wheel base, I call it 'The Eviserator'" she turned and hugged him "this is awesome! How much power does it have?" she asked excitedly, he chuckled remembering her obsession with vehicles and engines "Well it will get just about 1,900 horsepower and 2,400 ft/lbs of torque" Thamiezel said and she turned and jumped in and turned the truck over, there was a massive roar from the engine as it was brought to life the entire room started shaking as she gave it a little gas, she smiled evily and stomped the pedal for a second and the entire truck lifted onto 2 wheels from the sheer power. She turned it off and got out "This thing is so badass!" she turned to look at it more closely, it was painted metallic black with a single silver line running down the the bed panel that led into 'The Eviserator' in stylized cursive lettering, she took a step back and looked towards the impala "What have you got under there Tham?" Jasmine asked excitedly he motioned for her to follow and he started off towards the car and popped the hood revealing a custom built monster, Jasmine was dumbfounded there wasn't an inch of space that wasn't taken up by the massive engine, she looked to Thamiezel as he started explaining "This here is a one of a kind VV20 custom built by Hennessy, it has 4 Turbos and double stack super chargers, an advanced all wheel drive system designed by Bugatti, suspension made out of special alloys in Germany to handle the power and weight of this engine, the drive shaft is reinforced to handle the torque, and the brakes are coated in silicon carbide, this beast produces 2,700 horsepower and easily 3,500 ft/lbs of torque, you can out run anything and everything in this, and it can turn and stop on a dime." Jasmine was amazed at the machine in front of her, When Thamiezel pointed to the ornament on the rear view mirror and said "I call her Frankenstein" and she looked closer and saw a Frankenstein head. She had to admit, she was impressed "So ya'll wanna race me" Thamiezel asked all three answered in unison "Hell yes"... Thamiezel had won easily but it was a close race between the girls Jaz had barely gotten second with the other two hot on her tail, it had been a fun race down the road to his house and when they finished they celebrated with a massive blunt and a movie marathon. It was going good until the girls went upstairs to retire for the night leaving Thamiezel all alone in the living room when a massive BOOM echoed through the house Thamiezel was up instantly rushing towards the weapons stashed in the table, when another boom sounded and the reinforced steel door flew across the room he grabbed his Conan 357. Mag. 1911 and his Damascus katana and turned to see who dared break into his home, he was surprised to see a small woman standing in the doorway staring him down she raised a finger and spoke with a voice that demanded compliance "Are you Thamiezel Dracul? The harem leader of this place?" he remained silent watching her, she moved faster than humanly possible and threw him into the wall next to the door that she had just came through he had lost his weapons immediately and stood to defend himself from the attacker he finally was able to get a good look at her she had unnaturally white hair, but her eyes were a glowing red pouring with rage and hatred, if he hadn't been scared shitless he would have thought she was beautiful but now he knew this was no ordinary person she had been to fast and he knew she was strong being able to effortlessly throw him 20ft. across a room, she ran at him he was only just able to move out of the way of her punch, she slammed her fist into the alloy walls denting the bomb resistant metal,he threw his whole weight into a punch that sent her flying back he pressed his momentary advantage knowing that if he let up she would be able to easily kill him he kicked her in the head as he was running towards his fallen blade hoping to stun her for long enough to deliver a killing blow, he took up his sword and was immediately thrown from his feet and would have likely died if he hadn't hit the couch knocking it over as she advanced on him he sidestepped her kick and brought the sword down severing her leg, she didn't flinch as she sent a fist crashing into his face sending him to the ground, he watched in dread as she regrew her severed leg and came running at him with blinding speed he jumped to the side and stabbed her in the back driving the sword directly into her heart and tearing the blade out leaving a massive gash through her chest that would have killed any man instantly she elbowed him in the chest sending him flying back and fracturing several of his ribs and dislocating his right shoulder, he screamed in pain and knew his time had come she slowly staled over to him the gash healing before his eyes in seconds "Any last words you misogynistic bastard" he could only laugh at her, she was really misinformed if that was her view of him, he looked at the second floor and smiled, she stopped for a second "Why are you smiling you sadistic fuck!" the mysterious woman screamed "HEY!" called Izzy from the second floor and the woman looked up to see 5 girls brandishing powerful weapons Gwen, Izzy and Jasmine had 50. cal. rifles wile Chey and Courtney had AA 12 shotguns "You just fucked yourself lady" Thamiezel said from the floor unable to stand, they all fired at the woman peppering her with armor piercing rounds and buck shot, the mysterious woman was thrown to the ground riddled with holes, the girls put down the guns, but before they could move the woman got up and looked at Izzy "You" she said and rushed up the stairs and was next to her in a flash, she grabbed Izzy and latched her teeth into her neck, Izzy felt a force unlike anything she could describe course through her changing her instantly, everyone stopped stunned by what they had just witnessed "You are free from him" the woman said smiling until izzy's fist collided into her face sending her flying across the room int the wall and falling in a heap to the ground on the first floor, if you had asked her how she knew what to do she couldn't have answered, but she had made a split second decision and rushed down the stairs to Thamiezel and bit him without thinking, Thamiezel felt a burning sensation course through him and felt raw power rise up from him, he felt his body changing his fingernails turned razor sharp and he felt 2 sets of long sharp teeth protrude from his upper jaw, his eyes started glowing with an ethereal green light and he felt his bones knit themselves back together and his shoulder pop back into place, in the span of 2 seconds he had been forever changed Izzy was thrown from him by the mysterious woman who looked down at Thamiezel and tried to punch him, her movements had seemed immensely fast before now looked slow and sloppy he could tell she had never had any training and relied solely on her enhanced speed and strength, he caught her fist and threw his own back slamming into her face making her gasp in pain and tearing her arm off from the force as she flew back across the room shaking the house when she collided with the wall, she fell to the ground unconscious from the massive hit she had taken, though her arm was already beginning to regrow, she was down for the count and Izzy ran to her to try and kill the woman who dared harm her brother she threw a kick trying to crush her skull before Thamiezel had raced across the room faster than the speed of sound and caught her foot before it landed "No we need to figure out what she was doing here and if we kill her whoever sent her will just send more next time." Izzy was looking at himand nodded reluctantly, he leaned in and whispered "We need to be prepared talk to the other girls about what they want to do while i secure our new house guest." he scooped up the unconscious woman and carried her up to the second floor zooming into an unused room in a second, he ran down through the garage gathering every chain he could find and raced back to chain her to the bed he set her down on. When he walked out of the room and looked down into the living room he saw Izzy turning the last of the girls into what he could only guess were vampires he looked and saw bite marks on every girl and they looked up at him and each of their eyes glowing with an ethereal light, he flashed down the stairs and addressed the girls "Well she's chained and all that's left to do is wait" the girls nodded and they all took a seat and waited for the mysterious woman to awaken... it was a little over an hour later before they heard chains rattling and a frustrated yell from the second story "Well girls lets see what information this lady has for us" Thamiezel said as he stood, they went upstairs and entered the room she was confined in. The woman's struggling stopped as soon as they entered and she had a look of fear on her face seeing them enter, she saw their eyes and knew they had all been turned, she thought that this would be the end of her as she watched them surround her, Thamiezel spoke first "Alright lady you are going to tell us everything, starting with who you are and why you attacked us" she knew that they could keep her here for as long as they wanted, there were too many chains holding her down she couldn't even move more than a centimeter in any direction so she complied with their demands "My name is Harley Dredge and i was sent to kill you?" Thamiezel looked at her with a bored expression "Well we knew that you came to kill me, figured that out right away, the question, Harley, is why?" he said with a dangerous tone. Harley looked at him and laughed "That's what we do, we hunt down harem slavers and free the women they have captured, I see you have completely brainwashed these poor girls and forced them to do your bidding" she said with hatred at this the group before her started laughing she was confused at this and was wondering what was going on, Cheyenne was the first to recover "brainwashed? you need to check your sources a little better honey" Harley was scaed and jerked her head to Thamiezel thinking he would punish her for speaking out of turn but she was surprised to see him laughing along with the rest of them, he spoke "I think whoever sent you was mistaken, you see i didn't capture or enslave these girls they are here because they want to be and they are free to leave anytime they want, and live a completely different life if they choose, I'm the only one who you can say is stuck here considering i have no where else to go that would accept me" Harley looked at the girls more closely and realized that 4 of the 5 looked very similar to Thamiezel, almost as if they were related, but they had confirmed that he had been intimate with them all. Harley decided to ask, after all she had nothing to lose from the question "Why do most of these girls look like they're related to you?" Thamiezel's face went blank and he looked at her, slightly confused that she knew what had gone on in his house but not who the girls he was with were, he decided to tell her the truth "That is because they are related to me" gestured to Chey and Courtney "These two lovely girls are my cousins Cheyenne and Courtney, they're sisters" he gestured to his own sisters "And these two beautiful girls are my sisters, Gwen and Izzy" he gestured to Jazz "And finally this is my best friend Jasmine" Harley's eyes got wider with each name he spoke and at the confirming nods of each girl "But I thought humans detested these relationships why would you all be in one?!" she asked in shock, Thamiezel smiled as he said "Well usually humans don't like it, but I'd say we're a special case, now one final question, and this is for all the marbles, what are you?" Harley looked at the assembly before her, all faces had the same curiosity etched into them "Well you'd best understand us as, vampires, but not like the stories humans have made about bloodsucking monsters, we aren't killed by sunlight, we don't drink blood, and it's almost impossible to kill us, and speaking of blood drinking we don't need to eat but we can if we want to, we aren't undead i can assure you we are very much alive, but what they did get right is the fact that we are immortal" Harley finished with a sigh. Thamiezel looked at the girls around him and let out a laugh, but he still had one question "Can we have kids?" he asked hopefully harley looked at him confused "Uh yeah, but they'll be born human, if they want to be immortal you have to turn turn them" Harley was surprised to hear a collective sigh of relief from the group "So what are you going to do with me?" she asked fearfully Thamiezel looked at her for a second before he turned to the girls "Want to let her out of those chains?" this came as a shock to Harley as she thought for sure they would kill her, she looked at one of the girls, Gwen she thought, as she began speaking "Well bro, I guess she can't really do anything to us now since were almost invulnerable, so i don't see why not" the other girls nodded their agreement before they started undoing the chains that held her, she was free in moments and stood "Am i allowed to leave?" she asked cautiously, Thamiezel frowned before answering "I don't see why not but I was about to make dinner if you wanted to stay for a bit and get to know the girls you tried to save from my tyrannical rule" he said with a smirk, she bristled slightly at this but she was curious as to who the strange people were "I guess i could stay for a bit" she said. harley jumped when Thamiezel clapped "Wonderful!" he exclaimed "I'm going to go start dinner while you and the girls wait in the living room" he paused before turning to Gwen "Feel free to break out a few joints and light up with our guest while i prepare the food" Gwen nodded and kissed him before he went out the door, Gwen turned to Harley, "Well are you going to join us or not princess?" Harley nodded, and the girls tuned and left her standing in an empty room, Harley followed them into the living room where they were already lighting up and they motioned for her to take a seat. They had spent the better part of an hour talking to Harley about their lives and about Thamiezel. They had asked about what Harley's life was like but Thamiezel came into the living room before she could answer and anounced that the food was ready. Everyone in the room save Harley and Thamiezel was gone instantly, Thamiezel looked at the remaining girl "So if your immortal how old are you?" he asked curiously, Harley had laughed at this, it had been a century since someone had asked her age "Well Mr. Dracul I think I'm somewhere around 6,000 years old" Thamiezel's jaw hit the floor and his eyes almost popped out of his head "That would mean... your likely from ancient europe correct?" she laughed at this "Well not exactly, see i was born to a harem lord in the area now called Saudi Arabia my mother was from what you know as Europe, i was freed when i was 23 and turned the same day" Thamiezel smiled at this "At least you weren't a slave anymore, and from what I understand you would have had a lot of time to help others like yourself, right?" harley laughed as well "Yeah I think i had released over 1000 harems of girls in those years, though for the last 200 years there haven't been any reported until now, which as i can clearly see, was not completely accurate to what we thought" Thamiezel nodded before continuing "Yeah, it's fine though i see where your coming from, but i think we should hurry on to the kitchen before the food gets cold don't you?" Harley nodded excitedly, it had been centuries since she had eaten and she had to say she missed food, she stood and looked at Thamiezel and found her eyes roaming over his body as she followed him towards the kitchen. Harley knew she shouldn't be here but she couldn't help but feel drawn to this man, she followed him through the doorway and saw the other girls sitting at a table, there were several chairs empty, she chose one next to Gwen and sat down at the table, she looked at the assembly of food before her there was a roast chicken, a bowl of beans, mashed potatoes, and a rather large bowl of salad. She politely took a little of everything and started eating after the first bite she forgot all about her apprehension in staying. The food was so delicious, it was the best she had ever tasted, and she has had food from all around the world created by the worlds greatest chefs who's culinary skill was lost to time, but this meal had put all of them to shame. She felt every bite explode with flavor in her mouth. Thamiezel watched Harley with a small grin, she looked like she had just discovered the meaning of life, she had a blissful smile on her face and her eyes were closed, she looked relaxed for the first time since he saw her... and he now had to admit that, since they had cleared everything up, she was absolutely stunning. He turned back and saw Gwen and Chey staring at him with slight smirks on their faces, he shrugged and mouthed 'what?' they shook their heads in response to this and went back to their conversation. Harley joined the conversation after a little time past and she had seemed to enjoy herself. After the food was eaten Harley had to leave, she had to report back to headquarters that the harem had been taken care of, as she was leaving Thamiezel called out to her "Hey Harley, your welcome to come back anytime you want, my doors always open to friends" he said with a smile, Harley smiled "I might just take you up on that" she said as she walked out the door. Thamiezel moved the heavy steel door back in place amazed at how effortless it was for him now, his next thought was that he needed to re-calibrate the training sim to compensate for his immense speed and strength, his train of thought was interrupted by Gwen's announcement "Hey everyone looks like Thamiezel's got himself a new girlfriend" all the girls laughed at his embarrassment "Gwen knock it off" he said as he returned to the couch.

(AN- human eyes can persieve speeds close to 9,000mph before rendering the object essentially invisible, the "vampires" in this story can see speeds of 90,000mph)

...9 years later... Harley had been coming back every few weeks for the last 9 years telling them of her adventures in her 6,000 year life, she had grown close to the girls and Thamiezel over the years and considered them friends and they considered her the same way, it had been a few days since her last visit so they weren't expecting the frantic booming knock at the door, Thamiezel had reinforced the door after she had busted through and it could now withstand him trying to break it down, Thamiezel was slowly heading towards the door until his enhanced senses heard Harley's frantic yelling "Tham let me in!" He was instantly at the door and wrenched the door open and Harley rushed past and slammed the door shut and locked it, she was breathing hard and sweating, she looked terrified "Aunty Harley are you alright?" came the voice of Gabriella from the stairs her brother right next to her looking worried, Thamiezel turned serious immediately "Harley whats going on?" she caught her breath "They found out that i didn't kill you and they're sending a kill team to take us all out, they're on their way and will be here any minute" Thamiezels face turned dark and his eyes glowed bright with raw fury "Gabby, Virgil get down stairs now" the children immediately complied, they had never seen their father so angry and were eager to get away from what ever was coming, Thamiezel turned and called upstairs to the rest of the girls "Guys Get down here now we have a situation!" the girls were there in an instant "what's going on Tham?" Courtney asked, Thamiezel looked over at them and they saw his eyes had turned blood red "The people who sent Harley to eliminate me found out what she did and sent a hit squad to finish the job, I want you 6 in here defending the kids and i'm going out there to deal with these fuckers" Harley spun around "Thamiezel are you sure? They are the best fighters HQ has" she said worriedly Thamiezel looked at her "I'm positive they're nowhere near as pissed as I am" he said pulling a massive executioners sword off the wall, wielding it one handed, he looked at the ancient blade, forged over 3,000 years ago by the best smiths the world has ever had, the Damascus pattern looked like flames shooting up the length of the blade "Thamiezel you can't kill them with that, i don't even know what can kill us, you may be the strongest and fastest of us but i don't know if you can handle them... I'm worried" Thamiezel looked at her and made a risky move, he pulled her into a kiss that she eagerly returned, it lasted only a few seconds and was followed by Izzy wolf whistling at the sight "I'll be fine, just make sure nothing happens to Gabby and Virgil, okay?" she nodded and went over to the other girls who all had smug grins n their faces, they had made a bet wih Thamiezel after she left the first time 9 years ago, and it they had won, he had kissed her and they were going to rub it in his face the next chance they got. Thamiezel unbolted the door and spoke one last time before leaving "No matter what you hear out there, under no circumstances are you to open this door." they nodded, he turned and opened the door and stepped through, closing the door behind him, as he was walking away he heard the heavy locks slamming into place. The sun was shining bright as he made his way down the steps and prepared for what may be his last moments. It had only been a few minutes since he walked out of the house that he saw 5 figures racing towards his house, he focused on them an noticed they were dressed in all black tight jumpsuits and they appeared to all be women, he made a mental note to ask about this if he managed to survive, as they crossed his property line he took off at a dead sprint, a sonic boom shattering across he field as he made his way to them, he lifted his sword and sheared the first attacker in half before they could react. He went for another strike but a punch he never saw coming sent him flying. He landed with a thud and rolled to his feet he had lost his sword in flight and saw it was in the hands of the lady that had hit him, she looked to be the leader judging by the gold bands on her uniform, his suspicions were confirmed when she ordered the others "You 3 get into that house while I deal with this" the other 3 followed her orders without hesitation and started pounding on the door. He had barely heard her step before he had to dodge away from the sword she now wielded, he ran around her and grabbed her arm crushing it in his hands, he was immediately thrown back as she kicked him away. He landed on his feet and continued the attack, they charged each other and thamiezel slid under an attack that would have cut him in half, as he slid he reached out and punched her legs, she fell on her face but was on her feet immediately and charged him down, he tried to dodge away from her next swing but was too late and she severed his arm, he didn't have time to react before she had brought the sword back around piercing his heart and severing his other arm as she wrenched it from his chest, he was in pain and unable to defend himself as her fist crashed into his face dazing him, he had to force himself not to black out as his limbs slowly began to regrow and the gash in his chest knit itself together, he was exhausted this lady knew exactly how to incapacitate one of their kind he looked up at the front door as they had finally managed to break it down, and within seconds they had dragged the girls out and had them completely restrained by very serious looking handcuffs all 6 girls were pulled out of the house he hoped they wouldn't find the kids but the screams that came from the house dashed those hopes as he saw them being pulled from the house kicking and screaming. The leader of the hit squad called to the one holding his children "Bring those creatures to me" The kids were brought before her and she looked to Thamiezel and spoke with a dark voice "These are an abomination and will be put down as such" she said pointing the sword at them "No!" cheyenne screamed, the other girls were struggling against their binds trying to get free. The leader looked back to him "Watch close as i end their lives before your eyes" she said hatefully she raised the sword preparing to strike down the crying, defenseless children, the world seemed to move in slow motion as Thamiezel watched the sword slowly move towards his daughter, he felt a surge of power course through his very being, it felt ancient, older than civilization itself and it tore through him piercing his soul an calling out for him. He grabbed hold of this new found power and unleashed hell. Time still moved in slow motion as he stood his eyes as black as the void, he lifted his hand and sent a flood of power forth, a stream of darkness surged forth piercing through the leader, at this point everything seemed to return to normal, the sword fell from her hands as she writhed in agony, Thamiezel clenched his fist and the darkness engulfed her ripping her apart on the atomic level, destroying her for good. He turned his attention to the other members of the hit squad who had tried to escape when they saw what had befallen their leader, Thamiezel cocked his head and moved he was instantly in front of them, he raised his fist and poured power into it, darkness enveloped his hands and he brought it crashing into the nearest assailant, when the blow landed she appeared to evaporate into nothing, the remaining 2 had scattered, Thamiezel rose into the air and allowed the power to flow from him, dark tendrils shot out in every direction and flew towards the runners perforating their bodies he pulled the tendrils back holding onto the 2 and drawing them back to look him in his cold dark eyes, they screamed in terror before going silent as their bodies were engulfed in darkness and torn apart. Thamiezel floated back to the ground, sending tendrils to destroy the bindings holding the girls back, they rushed to grab the kids and raced into the house, the only one that remained was Harley and the other hit woman that was just recovering from being cut in half. Thamizel's eyes turned back to their natural green as he flashed to the womans side, grabbing her and dragging her back to the house, if he was fast before, he couldn't even describe what he was now, he moved faster than any of his kind could see, he went through the house and slammed her into the ground, rage pouring from his eyes as they bored into the prisoner's own. Thamiezel was holding her against the floor with no effort as she struggled to free herself, when she finally gave up Thamiezel spoke in a low dark voice "What are you doing here bitch?" she shrunk back in fear and stammered "W-we were s-sent to take out the leader of the harem and relea..." Thamiezel interrupted "What is wrong with you? Have you even once considered that they're here of their own free will?!" he roared his eyes flashing red "Please, don't kill me!" she sobbed, Thamiezel struggled to keep his anger from consuming him, when he finally reeled in his rage, he took a closer look at the would be assassin, she had purple eyes, and bobbed blonde hair, he picked her up off the floor and held her in place "Where did you come from?" he asked calmly, The prisoner looked scared but she refused "I'm not telling you anything" she said shakily Thamiezel narrowed his eyes as let her drop to the floor "Then by all means go back and report I'll just follow you" the woman wasn't stupid and knew he could and would follow if she made a break for it "I'm stuck here arent I?" she said defeated, Thamiezel laughed "Well no, you can leave whenever you want, but you will be followed" he said with a grin, Harley had been watching the interaction from the door, and she was concerned for him. What she had seen him do was only described in their oldest legends about the first of their kind dating back to pre-Mesopotamia. She had to get to the bottom of this "I can take you" she told him Thamiezel looked at her as if just noticing her presence "No Harley I can't let you reveal your involvement, they'll kill you" Thamiezel said concerned "It's already too..." she was interrupted by the woman that was on the floor "Harley?!" she cried out and ran over to Harley. Harley looked at the face of her oldest friend "Adrianna? Why did they send you?" Harley asked as she embraced Adrianna "I don't know, i was called just before the rest of the squad was leaving and told to join them" she sobbed softly, then looked at Harley "What are you doing here with him?" she said looking at Thamiezel, who had a very confused look on his face "He's not like what they say, he doesn't force any of us to be here." Harley said. Adrianna's eyes widened "You're with them?! You hate harem lords!" Harley just shook her head "It's not like that Anna. He doesn't own any slaves and he hasn't captured any of us... well he did capture me when i was sent to kill him 9 years ago, but i saw what he was and how the girls were, and their not exactly, what you call, a harem. It's actually hard to explain" Adrianna nodded at this not completely believing but trusting her friend. Thamiezel laughed "Okay I take it this is your first mission?" Adrianna nodded still terrified of him, she had only seen the last few seconds of the fight, but she knew he could kill her effortlessly. He shook his head "I was wondering why you didn't see me coming, i didn't excpect that first hit to land honestly" Adrianna was silent, Thamiezel frowned, Adrianna thought he was going to kill her but was surprised when he spoke in a concerned voice "Hey, are you alright?" Adrianna looked surprised at this show of concern "What happened to the rest of them?" she asked suddenly Thamiezel's face fell "I don't know what came over me, but I killed them" when Adrianna asked "Why?" he scoffed "Maybe because they tried to kill my kids, the only reason i think you are still alive is because you were no where near them" his face darkened for a second "I lost control" he raised his hand a formed a ball of darkness "I don't know what this is but it let me save my children" Adrianna shrunk back from the dark energy, Thamiezel saw this and immediately dissipated it "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" Thamiezel motioned to the couch "Take a seat?" Adrianna complied, Harley and Thamiezel sat across from her. Thamiezel was wondering where the others were "Hey guys? You can come out now." he called through the house, he saw the girls emerge from the second story, looking at him cautiously, he understood their apprehension, he knew what he had done would have been terrifying from an outside view. Izzy was the first to speak "Thamiezel? Are you okay?" she asked Thamiezel nodded "Yeah of course, it's safe to come down" the girls moved slowly down the staits and sat down next to Harley and Thamiezel. "Okay, this is Adrianna, Adrianna this is Gwen, Izzy, Jasmine, Cheyenne, and Courtney." he said pointing to each girl. Adrianna gave a small wave "Okay girls I am going to go figure out what the fuck happened to me out there and you can fill our guest in on the workings of our relationship, since whoever sent them has no idea what their talking about, Harley can you follow me?" Thamiezel said heading towards the cellar, Haley got up to follow him. Thamiezel had reached the smoke room and sat down, Harley sitting across from him "Alright since your the only one that knows about our kind I want to know if you know what happened." Thamiezel said hoping she knew, Harley nodded and explained "Well there are stories dating back to before Mesopotamia about the first of our kind, Michael Draeculius, it was said he controlled the forces of creation and chaos, they were described as an energy that he could summon at will and could form into any weapon he wanted. It was said he could destroy entire civilizations in a day, and did so several times throughout his life. His own kind eventually turned on him and killed him, but all the legends say that, with his dying words he said 'a son of Draeculius would rise again' and it would seem that you are a son of Draeculius." she finished her explanation with a sigh, the look on Thamiezel's face was unconvinced "So your saying that I'm related to this dude from tens of thousands of years ago and i somehow am the only one that is to inherit his power?" Harley nodded and continued "Well your last name, Dracul, is similar to Draeculius so maybe your his only direct male descendant" he thought about this for a second his mother was never married to his father so when they were born they were given their mother's maiden name, and his grandmother had told him before she died that he was the only son anyone of their family had had in centuries, and that their ancestors refused to take another name. Thamiezel face-palmed and groaned "Well this is spectacular" Harley stood and put a hand on his shoulder when something slammed into her mind, he had kissed her... passionately, barely an hour ago, she smirked and said in a sing-song-voice "Hey Thamiezel, you lost a bet" Thamiezel looked up confused for a second before he suddenly remembered what he did, he saw her grinning like a chesire cat, he chucked "Yes, yes I did" Harley grabbed his hand and tugged, he stood up and looked down at her "What are you planning?" he asked grinning, Harley reached over to the table and snatched a joint from a cup "well since you are trying to get all mopey i thought, I'd find a way to cheer you up" she lit the joint and puffed on it a few times before passing it off to Thamiezel, she felt the effect start to wash over her, Thamiezel took 2 massive lung busters from the joint, before he handed it back, Harley followed suit and set the joint in an ashtray. "So are you feeling better, Dracula?" she said giggling Thamiezel nodded feeling much more at ease, he wrapped his arms around her, she returned the gesture. They stayed like this for a few minutes enjoying the others company, Harley took a chance and leaned in for a kiss, Thamiezel followed suit and they were soon kissing passionately they soon separated not knowing how much time had passed, they both had smiles plastered on their faces. "We should probably check on the others" Harley said slightly breathless, Thamiezel grinned widely "After you" he said opening the way up and they made their way back to the 1st floor. As they walked into the living room, they heard laughter from the room. Thamiezel emerged to see Adrianna doubled over laughing as the twins ran around the room playing with their mom and aunts they stopped when they saw their father "Daddy!" the screamed together as they ran over to hug him, he leaned down and picked them up in a hug "What are you little demons doing now?" he said laughing "We were playing" Gabriella said with a giggle, he set them down and turned to Adrianna "I trust everything has been cleared up?" he asked she nodded "Your kids are wonderful, I didn't know you had any" she said waving to Gabriella and Virgil. He pulled her to the side "Adrianna, did you know that the leader of your squad was going to execute my kids?" he asked with a serious tone, she shook her head sadly "No, they didn't tell me anything about the mission except that we were going after a harem, which i see now they either lied about or they were just ignorant" Thamiezel nodded "Can you take me and Harley to them to explain what this is?" Adrianna thought for a second "They would never listen to you because your a man, but thy might listen to them" she said looking over to the 6 females playing with the twins "I will bring them, but you need to wait outside, if anything goes wrong you'll be able to go in and stop it" Thamiezel nodded grimly knowing what she meant, if anyone tried to harm the girls he loved or his kids he would unleash destruction the world hasn't seen since the birth of civilization. "Let's do this"

...2 days later... They had traveled somewhere deep in the rocky mountains near the Canadian border, Cheyenne opted to stay behind and watch the kids until they returned. "Alright, the entrance to HQ is just thrugh that cave" Adrianna said pointing, Thamiezel looked and saw the entrance she was talking about, it was situated in a cliff side of a massive mountain. "Is this the only place like this there is?" he asked not believing they had been here of all places for thousands of years, harley shook her head saying "No, this place was made around 300 years ago, there are places like this all over the world, the oldest is somewhere in the middle east, its been there since Michael was still alive, but this is where all the operations in the US and Canada are planned and executed." Thamiezel wondered how she knew all this, but remembered she was over 6,000 years old, and likely knew a lot more about human history than any historians. "Alright so how do we get in there?" Izzy asked, while kicking rocks off the side of the cliff. Adrianna laughed "We walk in through the door, what were you expecting a secret door from a video game or something?" Izzy crossed her arms and mumbled "Maybe" Thamiezel chuckled alright guys let's get in there, and end this BS" he started walking towards the cave and the others followed quickly. When they walked through the cave entrance hey saw a simple wooden double door with lights illuminating it on either side. "See it's just a door" Adrianna said to Izzy who was still crossing her arms muttering, when she looked at Thamiezel "Couldn't you have just flown us here" she asked smirking, Thamiezel stumbled for a second "Uh, I guess I could have, huh, didn't really think about that" he said sheepishly everyone looked at him and laughed. Adrianna motioned for Thamiezel to wait "Okay girls we're going to go in there and explain what's going on, me and Harley are going to speak first since they know us but it'll be you 4 that will do the convincing" Adrianna said gesturing to the girls. They walked in through the doors and Thamiezel got a glimpse of a large room that looked a little bit like a courtroom, he saw people in the room seeming to be having a meeting of some sort, then the door closed and he waited. When the got in the room the woman sitting at the head of the room looked surprised "I see the mission was a success, but where's the rest of your team Adrianna?" Adrianna looked at the leader of their hideaway "Well, Francine the mission was a failure technically" there was a collective gasp from around the room "you see there was no harem and your information was seriously lacking in detail" Francine looked at her with an eyebrow raised "Continue" Adrianna took a steadying breath "The man we were sent to kill was, not human, he was one of us a were the girls that chose to live with him, there were also 2 human children that, Amanda had tried to execute... which ultimately lead to her and the rest of the team's death. The women he..." Francine stood suddenly "What do you mean death, that's impossible they were our most elite kill team, they were trained for anything. Even members of our own kind, and if these people were like us they would have had no knowledge of how to kill any of us since they have no record of existing and thus no knowledge of our world. And you tell me that they were killed?!" she said fuming, the assembled crowd murmured amongst themselves. "Yes that may be true but there was someone there that had the power of Michael" Harley said suddenly, Francine looked at her with disdain "Harley may i remind you that this is a serious meeting, do not bring myths and legends into my chamber" Harley kept at it "It's not a story I saw it with my own eyes!" she screamed Francine rubbed her face "Alright let's assume i believe you, and that the mission was in fact a failure. IIf that is the case who are these 4 women you have brought with you I assumed they were from the harem you were sent to save them from?" Harley bristled at this, it might be harder than they thought to convince them, she steadied herself and continued "Well, they are from the supposed harem and we came to ask that you stop trying to rescue them, well us." another gasp riddled the room "What do you mean us? Are you apart of this too?" Francine asked mortified, Harley had enough "Yes I am! It's not like the way it was years ago none of these girls are slaves, none of us have been forced to do anything, they chose to live there with him... to be with him" Francine stood anger darkened her face "I would have thought you, of all people, would have known, that is impossible" Harley was about to continue when Francine shouted "ARREST THEM" as 10 women dressed in black appeared, the assembled girls started giving their protests, telling how they lived and what it was actually like, but their protests fell on deaf ears. Just as the guards had gotten to them the door to the outside blew open with a massive blast of dark smoke, a figure emerged from the darkness, eyes glowing bright red, a dark voice that seemed to come from everywhere at once and demanded submission echoed through the room "Get away from them". Thamiezel was waiting outside he could only hear vague voices through the doors, he was wondering what was going on in there when his thoughts were punctured by a shout "arrest them" he instantly felt indescribable rage consume him completely he stumbled back as his powers surged and swelled, demanding blood. He raised his hands to towards the door that stood in between him and the ones he cared for and sent a surge of power, a thick black smoke flowed from his entire body and rushed towards the door, blasting it apart and sending it flying into the room, he stormed forward through the doorway and saw 10 figures surrounding his girls. He felt his power rush and spoke with no room for debate "Get away from them" the guards ran at him trying to subdue him he walked forward and waved his hand a wave of darkness surged forward and sent them flying into the back wall, pieces flying off as the guards were reduced to a thick red smear that leaked down the walls every eye in the room was turned to him fear evident in everyone save the girls he had rescued. Francine looked at him the only one who had kept their composure in the face of this insurmountable power "Who are you to enter this place and attack us unwarranted?" she asked her voice betraying the fear she was trying to keep hidden, Thamiezel laughed darkly "I am Thamiezel Malachai Dracul descendant of Michael Draeculius, and you are the bitch who dared to attack my family" he said with a deranged grin. Francine had looked behind her, she saw the guards bodies slowly reforming from being turned into paste, there was a guard sneaking around the back of the room behind Thamiezel with a weapon that could kill members of their kind so she opted to distract him "What are you doing here? What do you want?" she asked, Thamiezel spoke, his tone leaving no room for argument "You will sease all action against me and my family or i will return and lay waste to your entire compound" he was not serious he hated killing in any form. "Done" she said a victorious smile appearing on her face, Thamiezel didn't have time to react as he felt a stinging sensation pierce through his chest, he looked down and saw a glowing blade protruding from his chest. When he looked up he saw Francine's smile turn into a look of pure terror, the blade he was pierced with should have killed him instantly, but as Francine watched him stare at her, still standing she felt a jolt of pure terror flood through her as she watched his red eyes become a void of infinite darkness. She watched as the sword that was created from a forgotten metal that held the power that had created the universe disintegrate into dust and the hole in his chest seal itself instantly. Thamiezel turned at blinding speed and thrust his hand into the chest of his attacker darkness surged from him and annihilated the woman who dared try to kill him. Francine watched the guard that had wielded the sword get engulfed in darkness and destroyed, no mercy was given by this man. Thamiezel's mind was blank his power had completely consumed his actions, he turned around with lighting speed, he spoke in a voice that was not his own, it sounded demonic and each word shook the earth "That was a mistake" the guards that were turned to mush had not witnessed this and were now standing naked, their clothing destroyed in the impact, and looked at the man who had attacked them and charged, there was no time for them to react as Thamiezel summoned 2 jagged blades that appeared to be made of pure darkness and surged forward, his movements were impossible to follow as he slaughtered the guards without remorse flashing to each one and rending their bodies to ribbons of flesh, the fight was finished in milliseconds, the remains of the guards evaporating into nothing as he stood pointing the blades at the people that were assembled in the hall "who's next?" he asked, the rumbling voice shaking the room with power and hate. The girls were watching this and knew something was wrong with Thamiezel, he hated death in any form, yet he had just put down 11 people without even flinching, slaughtering them like bugs. They slowly stood and began making their way towards him, He looked at them and raised a blade towards them, not recognizing them. The girls kept moving towards him, hands raised to show they meant him no harm, Gwen spoke trying to get through to her brother "Thamiezel" he flinched slightly at the name but remained still "Thamiezel? It's Gwen" Thamiezel slowly lowered the blade "Gwen?" he looked as if he had never heard the name before, Jasmine nodded "Yeah Thamiezel, it's us." he looked at her confused "Jasmine?" he said slowly and looked between them "Izzy?  
Harley?" they nodded as they got closer to him, they were only a few feet away. Courtney reached out for him saying "Yes, It's alright we're here to help" he looked at her his dark eyes making her uneasy "Courtney?" he asked his voice slowly returning to normal, they were nearly to him when he clutched his head and screamed. The sound that came from him was an orchestra of pain and suffering, like the gates of hell had opened and the screams of countless tortured souls tearing into everyone present. As suddenly as it came the screaming vanished and Thamiezel fell to his knees, his breathing hard and ragged. He looked up and his eyes had turned back to green, the girls surged towards him and hugged him "We thought we lost you" Izzy said crying. Thamiezel had been in indescribable pain just moments before but now it felt as if it was never there, he couldn't remember anything that had happened after he was stabbed, but he looked around and the people thaat were once in the room had fled, the only ones who remained were the girls he loved, along with Adrianna and Francine who stood frozen in fear unable to move from her spot. Francine took that moment to speak, thinking the treat was over "We will comply with your demands and Hng!" she was cut short as a spike of darkness emerged from her chest Thamiezel was now standing and looking her in the eyes, his eyes had turned black once more but his natural green was still present shining brighter than ever, tears streamed down his face as he struggled to pull back the power that had rushed towards the woman that was now being held aloft, with a gasp he drew the power back in and francine fell to the ground clutching her chest, the wound had started healing but extremely slowly. Thamiezel flashed out of the building through the door he had been there 1 second and was gone the next a sonic boom cracking through the room as he departed. Francine stood shakily and looked at the girls, they all looked shocked at what just happened. Francine was clutching her chest "We will never bother you again, but be warned the ancient house will be informed of this and if he doesn't learn to control those powers he will be thrown into the same hole Michael was banished to" she turned and ran into a corridor leading deeper into the mountain. Thamiezel didn't know where he was going, but he knew he had to get out of there he was moving at blinding speed, mountains rushed past him, he had left the ground and was flying as fast as he could away from the mountain memories of what he had done were crashing into him and he felt himself breaking under the weight of the deaths he had caused, he wasn't watching where he was going, he looked up and saw a mountain rushing towards him. He hit the side of it and the entire thing exploded into rubble flying for miles in every direction, he didn't look back as he continued flying. In seconds he was flying over the atlantic ocean and he knew he should stop, but he didn't, he kept flying faster and faster the wind tearing at him as he felt it heating up and burning his clothes off, yet he flew faster. He saw land in the distance, in seconds he was over it, a vast desert that stretched on for miles, yet he flew faster. He kept flying until he looked like a shooting star, the atmosphere around him burning, in seconds he had crossed the desert. He saw trees everywhere and snow was pelting him, he knew he had to be somewhere in Russia, yet he kept flying. He watched as the ground rushed past him he saw a flash of water and then more snow. He flew until he couldn't take the strain and he fell through the air, hurtling towards the ground at impossible speeds. When he collided with the ground, it exploded beneath him, he gouged through the earth for miles before finally coming to a stop. He had no idea where he was now and he didn't care. He collapsed in a heap and fell into a dreamless slumber. It had been 3 days since Thamiezel had crash landed, and he woke up in a white room. He was groggy and his eyes weren't adjusting as fast as they should, he shook the cobwebs from his mind and focused. He was laying on a hospital bed surrounded by various machinery that he had no idea the purpose for. He sat up and noticed his hands were cuffed to the sides of the bed, he was wearing a blue hospital gown, he looked around and saw a door with no windows. Suddenly the door opened revealing a woman wearing military fatigues, there was a red cross on her sleeve so he assumed she was a nurse, she was writing on a clipboard not looking at him "Where am I" he asked, the woman jolted and looked at him and rushed out of the room. He thought to himself 'This isn't good' he looked at the cuffs that held him and yanked his arms up shattering the cuffs like they were made of paper. He stood up and looked around for something to wear, there was a cabinet in the corner, when he opened it there were green pants and black shirts situated orderly. He grabbed them and put them on. As soon as he was finished, he turned and looked in a mirror. He was startled by what he saw, his normally black hair was now bright white and much longer than before. He didn't have time to ponder this before the door opened and a man in an officers uniform entered, he jumped when he saw that Thamiezel was no longer in the bed, and he looked at the shattered cuffs and back to Thamiezel. "Before you ask yes I broke those and no I won't stay here... Where is here exactly" Thamiezel said wanting to find out where he was, when the man turned he saw the Canadian flag on his arm and figured that's where he was, he was shocked he had flown all the way around the world in less than a minute. The officer drew his weapon "Get down on the ground or i will shoot" he demanded Thamiezel had a bored expression "Shoot all you want, won't bother me none. Just tell me how to get out of here" the man didn't respond, Thamiezel sighed and took a step towards him, the man fired 3 times he felt 2 bullets pass through his chest, and 1 through his head. He didn't feel any pain as the hole healed immediately, he kept the bored expression as he said "So are you ready to talk?" the man stepped back and rushed out the door, he heard a blot slide in place locking the door. He groaned as he walked towards the door and placed his hands on the frame he pushed his hands through and grabbed the door, and wrenched it free from the frame. When he set it down and walked through he saw a small laboratory with several stunned people staring at him. "Well are you going to tell me how to get out or do i have to find my own way?" the assembled people immediately drew their weapons and fired at him, he stood there taking every shot. When they stopped firing he started forward "Guess i'll find my own way then" he flashed to the other side of the room and punched the door sending it flying, as he stepped into a hallway he saw a sign that read exit "Hmm how convenient" he started off down the hall leaving several speechless soldiers behind, he ran down the hall doors flying past his vision until he saw a door that had 2 guards stationed at either side. He stopped less than 10 feet from the door and the soldiers raised their rifles "Where did you come from?" one of them asked Thamiezel looked at him, "well i was all the way down there in a room chained to a bed about 2 seconds ago but now I'm here, at what I'm assuming is the exit" the soldier s looked at him and demanded "Return to your bed and you will not be harmed" Thamiezel groaned and flashed in front of one of them taking his gun. The other fired at him until his magazine was empty, Thamiezel just looked at him and crushed the gun he held in his hands "Alright now answer me" he grabbed the soldier by the shoulders and lifted him in the air "is this the way out or not?" the soldier looked terrified and nodded quickly "Alright was that so hard?" he set him down and kicked the door in. He walked out into a parking lot and looked back "which way is south?" the soldiers at the door pointed shaking arms to the left of the lot "Thank you" Thamiezel jumped into the air and flew in the direction they pointed the complex disappeared as he surged towards home. He watched as snowy forests gave way to rolling green forests, and then to fields of golden grass. He landed at a town and walked into a convenience store. He saw a bored looking woman behind the counter "Excuse me ma'am what state is this?" the woman looked at him "Uh Oklahoma?" she said confused "Okay and which way to Texas" she looked even more confused "Follow that road to the right" she said pointing out side "Thanks" he said before flying out leaving her to wonder what just happened. He flew down the road and into the air, he followed until he recognized the roadways and he started heading in the direction of home. It took only a few seconds for his house to come into view, he flew down to the porch relieved to finally be home, he just hoped that the girls had been able to make it back. He tried to open the door but found it was locked, he had repaired it before they had left for the rockies. He knocked on the door and waited, it was only seconds before the door unlocked and was thrown open, he saw Cheyenne standing there she rushed forward and hugged him "you're back, the others came back without you and told me what happened, where were you for 3 days?" she sobbed out clutching him he hugged her back "I was somewhere in Canada, in a military complex" he saw Gwen standing at the door and the others were behind her "You flew to Canada?" Gwen asked he chuckled slightly "Not exactly, I was only flying for about 30 seconds, but I crashed into a mountain somewhere along the Appalachians and then into what i guess was the Sahara, from there i went through Russia and then I crash landed in Canada and blacked out." Cheyenne pulled away from him and stared "Wait you crashed?" he nodded "So it was you that caused the crater in Canada, it was all over the news that a meteor hit!" he wasn't surprised that was probably the only cover the Canadian government could come up that would be believable. He made his way inside eager to get some much needed rest, the girls filled him in on what Francine had said after he left. He had a lot of work to do...

...4 weeks later... Thamiezel had been working since he got back building an area to practice using his powers, flying was easy he could just step outside, but the rest... he had no idea what he could do, or if anything would be able to stand up to the punishment, so he opted against putting the building near his house. He purchased a plot of land a few miles from his home and spent almost 1 million dollars on supplies, military grade titanium armor plating, steel reinforced walls, steel support beams, and tungsten plating. He had used his strength to lay down tungsten flooring. After he had done this he was wondering how he was going to weld the plates together quickly. He was messing around with his powers seeing if he could do anything besides destroy, he focused his power into his hand. He sent a surge through and a blinding flash of light came from his hands, he had to shut his eyes. He smelt ozone, he stood and extended his hand, trying again. He summoned his power again, and sent it through. He saw a bolt of lightning fly from his hand and arc into a nearby tree making it explode in a shower of splinters. "Not exactly what I had in mind" he focused once more, on his family Chey, Courtney, Gwen, Izzy, Harley, Jasmine, Virgil, and Gabriella. He sent his power through slowly and the tree that had exploded reformed in front of him. He laughed "I guess that works" he turned back and tried using lightning to weld the pieces, it was working, slowly but surely. He had finished building the training building a week ago and he had been training every day since he could now control the lightning and the darkness pretty well. The weird power that fixed the tree he had no idea how it worked, he had guessed temporal manipulation, something to do with growth, or creation itself, he hadn't been able to use it in a way that made sense. He was now trying to direct a line of darkness to pierce through several metal targets, he surged his power trying to pierce the targets. He may have overdone it a little, as the targets were now just molten puddles, he was about to give up when he had an idea, he raised a hand and thought about his family again, he pushed his power out slowly and watched as the targets reformed before his eyes. He pumped a fist in the air "Yes!" he turned around and looked at the target on the far wall, he was about to try using all of his power, everything he had, he raised both hands and started pouring power into a single point in front of his hands, what flowed was unbelievable, a dark ball of infinite darkness formed, he pushed his power harder and it began to change into a glowing orb of light, pure white and nearly blinding, he dug deep into himself, drawing everything he had. He released the ball. It moved so fast it seemed to almost teleport to the wall, the wall was made of 6 ft. thick titanium, with tungsten plating, and reinforced steel, it was able to withstand a direct blast from an ICBM without so much as a dent... When the ball of energy hit Thamiezel was thrown back into the wall, the armored wall was blown to pieces, red hot debris was raining down. he stood and walked towards the destroyed wall and looked out, there was a path of destruction that stretched on into the horizon, a massive gouge through the earth, the soil itself was glowing from the heat. Thamiezel was stunned "Holy shit, a lot more than i was expecting" he flew up to see how far it had traveled, he followed the path of destruction towards a lone mountain, he saw a glow coming from the mountain, he was 10 miles from the training building and looking at the mountain there was a massive dent in the side, a glowing crater almost 1,000 ft, wide. He flew back towards, the training building and looked at the destroyed wall. He raised his hand and tried to undo the damage, it took several minutes of concentration before the wall was back to normal, afterwards he felt tapped out. He started off for the house. he had a lot of work to do figuring out the full extent of his power, and learning whoever the ancient house was, and what they wanted with him.

...10 years later... His plot of land had come a long way, he had erected concrete retaining walls around the property, the entrance was now heavy duty alloy, capable of withstanding 10 lbs. of C4. He had built several houses around the property, for Adrianna and several converts from the mountain HQ that had revered him as a god, he quickly dashed their beliefs, not wanting to be worshiped, he found it unsettling... His once solitary home had become a compound for members of his kind that were looking to live their own way, whenever a human had wondered in he gave them a tour, he revealed what he was to them and asked if they wanted to join. It was during one of these he had discovered a weird power of their kind, he had been approached by an old man near the end of his life, he had asked to be turned and Thamiezel was more than willing, when the old man turned he stood and his entire body began to morph into the visage of a young man. This was how he discovered that they could change their appearance based on their human lives. No matter how much older you were you would always be regressed back to the body you had when you were in your prime, somewhere between 21 and 25 he had guessed, but if you were changed before your prime you would remain in that state for the rest of your existence. Thus Izzy had remained in her youthful teenage years and would be that way from now on. It was then he made a decision, no person under the age of 18 would be turned. He was now looking at the faces of his oldest children, yes oldest he now had 4 kids, Virgil and Gabby, with Cheyenne, Adrius his 6 year old son with Jasmine, and Tris his 4 year old daughter he had with Gwen. He was in front of the people of the compound, he was conducting a wedding, between his oldest children, Gabby and Virgil had been inseparable, so much so that they had a relationship the had kept hidden since they were 14, they had revealed their relationship only a few months ago and had asked to be married and turned. He had just finished the wedding and he had turned his son, he looked to his daughter and said "Virgil would you like to do the honors?" in a flash he went to his new bride and turned her into an immortal. Ha turned and left leaving the crowd to go wild as the ceremony had come to an end. He had reached the door when the alarm sounded signaling someone had approached the front gate. He looked and saw red and blue lights, he ran to the gate in a second and opened it, he stepped through closing the gate behind him, he saw 3 squad cars and a SWAT van, he stepped forward "What's your business here?" he asked, the police had not bothered him since the day he got the house, there was a man in a suit that called to him "I'm detective Reynolds, we have received reports that the owner of this place, Thamiezel Dracul is holding several individuals that were reported kidnapped around 19 years ago, one Courtney Mastin and her sister Cheyenne. We want to speak to these 3. Will you relay this message to him?" Thamiezel was confused for a second before remembering he was 41 years old, he still looked like a 22 year old, he started laughing "Well no need to relay the message your speaking to the Thamiezel Dracul at this very moment" the officers assembled raised their weapons Reynolds called out again "You are the 41 year old man that owns this property?" he asked puzzled. Thamiezel nodded "Where are the girls, Thamiezel?" Reynolds demanded. Thamiezel looked at the gate "Their inside" Reynolds motioned to the police around him "Arrest this man" the cops began to moved forward when the gate opened revealing Gwen, Izzy, Cheyenne, Courtney, Harley, and Jasmine. "Stop right there" one of the cops called "Do any of you know, Courtney and Cheyenne Mastin?" Courtney and Chey raised their hands and said "That's us" the police looked unconvinced "Ma'am these women have been missing for 19 years, they are both in their 40's, you two look like teenagers, so I ask again where are they?" he turned his gun towards them. The detective stepped forward slowly and showed the cop a photo, he had a disturbed look on his face. The cop looked at the photo then back at the girls and muttered "What the fuck?" the detective looked at the cop and whispered "I think this is above our paygrade" they were looking at a picture taken 20 years ago the girls in front of them looked exactly the same as the picture. He turned to the swat team leader "Take him out theres something going on here" Thamizel was explaining the situation to the girls when he felt a bullet fly through his skull, he grabbed his head and fell to the ground. The SWAT leader put down the 100 mm rifle and said "Mission accomplished" Thamizel was stunned for a second, he shook his head and stood, turning towards the SWAT leader and the detective "So after killing me what was your plan on leaving here alive" the swat leader turned and saw the man he just shot standing as if nothing had happened, there was not even a bullet hole, but the blood splatter on the gate told him that he had definitely hit his target. Thamiezel raised his hand to the sky and shot a massive bolt of lightning into the air, every cop looked like they had just shat themselves. Thamiezel lowered his hand and addressed the detective "Detective, I think it's time you left. You've overstayed your welcome." Detective Reynolds was shocked, but gathered himself and order his men "Fire at will" he raised his gun and started unloading on the monster that stood in front of him, Thamiezel just stood there his eyes glowing as he took every round with ease, until a SWAT member pulled out a gun he had never seen before, it was massive, it had two beams stacked on top of each other with a small gap between them, as it charged he knew exactly what this weapon was. It was a magnetic acceleration cannon, the man had a fucking railgun, he braced himself for the shot, the railgun fired, he felt the projectile crash into his chest, he looked down and saw a massive hole in his chest, the gate behind him was dented from the force of the shot. he looked at the terrified faces of the men before him. They watched in horror as Thamiezel's chest reformed, the man with the railgun was charging for another shot, Thamiezel had enough of this. he flashed forward and tore the weapon from the mans hands "This is mine now" he threw it to Gwen who caught it effortlessly and held it out with one hand pointed at the assembled police. Thamiezel picked the man up and walked back towards the gate "Look at this, assface, you almost broke my damn gate." he dropped the man "Now run along and don't come back. The man didn't take the hint and tried to stab him, he grabbed the blade with 2 fingers and shattered it, Thamiezel looked at him "Go away, before i lose my patience" the man ran back to his comrades. Thamiezel stepped forward "Before you go, I want to remind you of something" he flashed to the side of an empty squad car and lifted it with one hand. "Don't come back" he said and threw the car into the air, it sailed until it was out of sight. After the display of power, that was really something any of them his kind could do besides the lightning, the police sped off down the road. Thamiezel sighed "That's probably gonna come back and bite me later" the girls laughed at him. It was then Thamiezel was struck with an idea, a very far-fetched idea, but an idea none the less. He turned to Harley "Harley, do you think I could buy this land from the US government?" she looked at him like he'd grown a second head "Probably not, but we could try, I have some connections pretty high up in the White house" Thamiezel looked at her weirdly "Really, who?" Harley smiled "The Vice President is my Nephew" she said with a smirk. Thamiezel was very surprised, Harley had a sibling he knew nothing of and she had a family member in one of the highest levels of government, he chuckled "Well girl's who wants to go on a road trip?" Courtney and Cheyenne shook their heads, as did Gwen, but everyone else was all for it. "All right let's go right now, you three hold down the fort" he said with a chuckle... He opted against taking his Impala, it may have been his baby but it was terrible for long trips, he knew he could have ran there or even flew, but he enjoyed driving. So they piled into his truck, a Chevy Silverado with a turbo charged V8, it was one of the few vehicles he had that were mostly stock. They had set off a few hours ago, they were moving into Oklahoma when Izzy saw something she had always wanted to do. "oh my god guys a tattoo place, let's go get one!" Thamiezel had always wanted to get a tattoo and pulled into the lot "Nice find Izz, anyone want one?" only he and Izzy seemed to want to get one so they went in while Jasmine and Harley went to find something to eat. They went in and Izzy was excited to go first, the man had been a little put off by her, she still looked like a teenager but they showed him their ID's, they may have been fake but they were enough to fool the man. Izzy had chosen a small dolphin tattoo and went into the back, this gave Thamiezel time to draw out the tattoo he was wanting, he drew a demon skull biting pentagram with an inscription under it in Enochian that read in English 'The hordes of hell fall by my blade' he had just finished drawing when Izzy came out of the back with a tattoo, it was already healed and looked like she had gotten it weeks ago, the man that tattooed her was scratching his head behind her "Thamiezel look it's so cute!" she said jumping. He laughed at her excitement "Yeah it's great Izz, what do you think?" he showed her the tattoo he had drawn. She went wide eyed "That's amazing" he got up and walked to the man "Alright here's what i want, can you do it in under 3 hours?" the man looked at the drawing and raised an eyebrow "You sure you want this?" Thamiezel nodded the man walked to the back and motioned for Thamiezel to follow. He had sat in the chair for 2 hours as the man tattooed his upper right arm, he had just finished and said "Alright man we're all done, come up to the front and I'll give you the bill." the man walked up and as they stood at the counter the man typed a few things into the computer "Alright the first tat will come out to 215$ and yours my man being a custom drawing and the time frame will be 580$, I take credit, check, and of course cash" Thamiezel pulled out his wallet and took out 800$ and handed it to the man who had a surprised smile, he was expecting a credit card but the cash was a welcome sight. They payed and went out the truck was waiting for them and the girls had brought food, it was cold now but they didn't mind and they were back on the road. They continued driving uninterrupted, only stops for gas and more food they had driven for an entire day and had pulled up to the white house gates. The agent at the gate had asked their business Harley answered "Tell the Vice President that Harley Seraph is waiting outside please" the man looked at her and picked up a phone. He was surprised that the VP had cleared them for entry without hesitation. They pulled up and parked, after going through several screening processes they were escorted to an office, there was a man at a desk that looked to be about 45 years old, he smiled when he saw Harley, he walked up and hugged her "Alright gentlemen you can leave there's nothing to fear from these people" the secret service gents nodded and cleared the room "Aunt Harley it's good to see you, its been far too long" he turned to Thamiezel "and you must be Thamiezel, my aunts told me a lot about you. I'm Andrew Carrigan nice to make your acquaintance" he shook Thamiezel's hand and motioned for them to sit. He turned and looked at them his expression turning serious "Now considering you have brought him here I'm assuming this isn't a social visit?" Harley nodded and looked at Thamiezel "Alright babe now's your chance" Andrew was slightly stumped at the high familiarity they shared but decided if he needed to know he'd be informed "Alright Vice President I have a proposition for you, and possibly for the president as well." Andrew looked a little stunned at this and replied "Well tell me and I'll see what i can do" Thamiezel nodded and continued "I was wondering if it would be possible to purchase a section of land from the US government and have it operate as a kind of City-State?" the V raised an eyebrow at this and thought for a second "Well it's indeed possible but it would require quite a large sum of money to accomplish this" Thamiezel laughed at this "Well how does 100 million sound?" the VP was stunned once more he was not expecting him to be able to throw this much weight around without so much as a second thought "One second" he picked up a phone and called who he was certain was the president. "Excuse me, would you be able to join me in my office? I have a gentleman here looking to proposition some land off for himself." he paused for a second listening to the person on the other end "Yes ma'am he has offered 100 million dollars for the aforementioned land... of course ma'am" he put the phone down and looked at them "The President is making her way here" they nodded and waited a few minutes, the door opened and a woman walked through, she had long flowing black hair and brown eyes, she walked in and motioned for the secret service to remain outside "So this is the man who wishes to purchase this land?" the VP nodded and she turned to look at him "I'm President Amanda Grove, happy to make your acquaintance" she extended a hand and Thamiezel shook "Nice to meet you ma'am, I'm Thamiezel Dracul." she nodded and asked "So what piece of land were you wishing to purchase?" Thamiezel pulled out a slip of paper detailing the exact coordinates and size of the property and handed it to her "It's all in this madam president" she took a few minutes to check the location and requirements of the purchase and she said "Well you have offered quite a bit of money for this piece of land, may I ask why you wish to sequester it from the US government?" Thamiezel nodded and explained "I wish to be left alone and have complete control of this property and all who dwell within, we will of course remain citizens of the US, but i wish to create a place of sanctuary for people that request it." the president looked at him and nodded "For this sum of money I can't really say no, do you have the funds with you presently?" Thamiezel turned to Jasmine who had several large briefcases, it had taken some time to get them through the screening since they had to examine them for explosives and weapons and the fact that they had contained 100 million dollars had raised quite a few eyebrows as to what they were doing with it, Jasmine lifted the briefcases onto a table and opened them, she turned them so the president could view the contents. She was floored by the stacks of hundreds that were before her, 10,000 stacks of 10,000$, she nodded and called the cabinet to finalize the purchase, it had taken almost an hour for them to draw up the contracts and receive approval from somewhere else in the government, but after an hour they had left with multiple contracts that made them the complete owners of the land, separate from the government. They climbed into the truck for the ride back and to give everyone the good news... upon their arrival they saw a sight that caused rage to stir in Thamiezel, there were 5 SWAT vehicles in front of the gate trying to force their way in. Thamiezel had pulled up behind them and called "Hey get your asses off my land" the assembled force turned and detective Reynolds walked out "we have a warrant to be here and to use whatever means necessary to gain entrance, so unless you want to deal with that i suggest you open the way" Reynolds was clearly angry, he had been trying for hours to break down the gate but nothing they had tried had succeeded in opening it, Thamiezel laughed "Well as of about a day ago this property is considered to be it's own sovereignty, and you are in violation of jurisdictional boundaries by being here so take your warrant and shove up your ass" the detective was skeptical about this and refused to leave "who, might I ask gave you this sovereignty?" he asked thinking he had him in a corner, Thamiezel laughed "That would be the US government and President Grove, and as is written in this contract here, no US law enforcement will be allowed access to the property without my permission, and any attempt to violate this will be met with force" the detective was dumbfounded "Let me see this contract" he said walking up to Thamiezel who held it out for him to see, Reynolds read the agreement and saw that Thamiezel was not playing games, the contract had his signature as well a the president's, vice president's, and the speaker of the house's, he was floored by this and knew he had no power to violate this, unless it came as a direct order from the president herself. he looked down in defeat "Alright" he turned and called all his forces back and they left without another word. Thamiezel jumped the wall and was nearly decapitated by Gwen. "Woah there Gwen!" he said as he barely dodged the sword she was wielding, she dropped the sword in surprise "Sorry bro, I was expecting someone else" Thamiezel chuckled "well you won't have to worry about that anymore, as of yesterday we are now a sovereign city state" Gwen was stunned that he had managed to get it signed off "How?" she asked, Thamiezel scratched the back of his neck "Well I offered them 100 mill for it" Gwen looked at him with a blank face before asking "And how much is left?" Thamiezel chuckled, he had made a few investments in some shady places... 9 years ago, on the Texas-Mexico border... Thamiezel had been looking for a reliable source of marijuana that would be able to procure whatever he wanted. This had lead him up the chain of command, starting with his first dealer Andrew, he had found out who was supplying Andrew's operation, a gang stationed in El Paso. They had been easy to crack, he just followed them from the air. He walked through their bullets and picked up their boss, who quickly revealed that the supplier for most of the operations in Texas was a man named Martin Uvalle, Thamiezel had contacted him and requested a meet up. He was now standing at the coordinates that Martin had given him, Thamiezel knew they would try to kill him, key word being try. He had been waiting for a few hours when he saw 5 vehicles coming towards him, they pulled around and surrounded him, 20 men had jumped out of the vehicles and pointed their weapons at him, then a man with black hair and brown eyes stepped out "Hello, Thamiezel Malachai Drac..." he stopped and looked at Thamiezel for a few seconds confused and said "You are 32 years old?" Thamiezel laughed "Yes I am Martin" martin looked at him and said "Don't call me by my name, you will refer to me as Boss" his men started laughing. Thamiezel looked him in the eyes "I'll call you whatever I feel like. I want to talk business, asswipe." martin frowned and walked up to Thamiezel, he had pulled a pistol while walking, he got to Thamiezel and pointed the gun at his head "What did you call me?" Thamiezel laughed "I called you Asswipe, Captain Autismo" Martin smiled "mistake" and he pulled the trigger and turned to walk away when one of his men said "Boss" he turned to look at the man who spoke and saw Thamiezel still standing there with a hole in his head that was knitting itself shut Thamiezel laughed "Well that plan didn't really work out for you did it, now Martin, we are going to talk business" Martin looked at him with interest "That is very disconcerting Thamiezel" martin said slowly Thamiezel nodded "You can't kill me so i am going to offer you a deal, I will give you a large sum of money, 10 million dollars to be exact, and In return i will receive a portion of your profits and a selection of your finest weed, I will also provide you with means to get your product through the border with no risk to you or your men. Do we have a deal or do I need to persuade you" Thamiezel said his eyes glowing bright red. Martin looked intrigued and asked "How do you propose to give me less risk?" Thamiezel thought for a second before responding "I will help you run your organization and provide you immortality" Martin laughed at this "How do you propose to give me the impossible" Thamiezel looked him dead in the eyes "I'll make you like me, only when you agree to my terms" Martin thought for a few seconds before continuing "Alright I agree" Thamiezel flashed to his side, grabbed his arm and bit down. Martin fell to the ground and started writhing, after a few seconds he stopped and stood looking Thamiezel in the eyes "Thank you" martin said before rushing at Thamiezel and throwing a punch at his head, Thamiezel effortlessly caught his hand and said "I was expecting you to do that, I should tell you that you'll never be strong enough to kill me" Thamiezel raised a hand a blasted Martin back with a bolt of lightning Martin flew back with a hole in his chest and crashed into a vehicle crushing the side in. He stood and watched his chest regrow, and looked at Thamiezel and said "Welcome aboard"... That transaction had made him over 4 billion dollars in the last 9 years. He never told anyone about it "Gwen we have just over 4 billion dollars left, trust me when i say you don't need to worry about our funds" Gwen looked at him with her mouth hanging open "Wha.. How?!" she asked, Thamiezel looked a little guilty and said "I might have 'invested' in a very profitable trade" Gwen narrowed her eyes, she could tell when Thamiezel was doing something he shouldn't,"What trade?" Thamiezel groaned quietly "Well, the uh... drug... trade." Gwen looked like she was about to tear him in half "What drugs Thamiezel" she said dangerously, Gwen had always been very touchy when it came to drugs since she had kicked a serious addiction after high school, he took a step back "Just weed no hard drugs or addictive substances I swear, I'd never be apart of stuff like that Gwen I couldn't do that to you and Tris" he said, he was telling the truth he had made certain Martin had kept hard drugs out of their 'company' several threats and a massive display of destructive power was all it took, he looked at Gwen in fear hoping she wouldn't disembowel him then and there. Gwen sighed, she believed her brother but was still angry that he hadn't told her about it before today, she looked at him and laughed "Hey, it's okay bro I'm not going to do anything to you so you can stop looking so terrified. I just wish you told me sooner than right now." Thamiezel looked at his feet "I know, if anyone deserved to know it was you, considering..." he said sadly, he remembered what she was like before he left, she was addicted to so many different things it made his head spin thinking about it, he was too young to know exactly what was going on but he knew something was wrong then, he hated himself for not being able to help her. Gwen nodded knowing exactly what he meant "Alright enough with the depressing talk, Tris has been wanting her daddy for the past 2 days" Thamiezel looked at her and chuckled, muttering under his breath "She wasn't the only one missing daddy" Gwen turned bright red and shoved him, hard, saying "Don't you start" Thamiezel was laughing as he was thrown towards the wall, he stopped himself by flying into the air, he was still laughing when he flew above Gwen saying "What? Don't like being reminded about that little kink you let slip almost 5 years ago?" he said laughing, Gwen was blushing harder thinking about it, it was in the moment when they had been together alone for the first time, no other girls and no work to interrupt, they had been just about to finish when she suddenly said "Please Daddy, inside me" Thamiezel had been absolutely stunned when she said this but, he had listened, thus their daughter was brought into existence, and a new way to mess with Gwen for Thamiezel. Thamiezel and Gwen walked towards the house, they were almost to the steps when the door flew open as Tris and Adrius came running out of the house. Tris was yelling "Daddy!" as they came charging out of the house, Tris's bright red hair was flying and her green eyes were shining, Adrius had dark brown hair and, weirdly 1 gold eye and 1 red eye, he came out of the house with his little sister and they wrapped their arms around Thamiezel. Thamiezel leaned down "Hey twerps, did you miss me?" he asked laughing as they both nodded. He bent down and picked them up, carrying them into the house. Later that day Thamiezel was down in the cellar, he had built a workshop for himself with all the advanced equipment he could want, he could forge blades and guns, as well as create electronics, he was now disassembling the railgun that he had taken from the SWAT team, he was meticulously removing each piece and creating a schematic that he could recreate the weapon from, he had just removed the battery when he had an idea. He had already figured out the basic premise of how to create one, but they were much less powerful than they should be, at full power this gun would kill the whoever shot it with just the recoil, so it was limited with a flow regulator. He went to his gun bench and started recreating the weapon without a limiter. It had taken several hours to get the correct measurements and precisely configure the rails so that it wouldn't tear itself apart when it was fired. He picked up the weapon he had created, it was over 4 feet long and weighed almost 80lbs, not that he really noticed the weight, he had red fiber optic cables running down the weapon and a power bank that could keep the city of New York running for a full day. He walked out of the house and flew into the air with the weapon. He went to the training building he had constructed, there was a target 10x10x5ft of solid high strength nuclear hardened steel, it was the same substance that protected the presidential bunkers, it could withstand nuclear detonation point blank at 3 ft thick, he raised the weapon and charged up a massive shot at full power, he braced hard with his powers, he set out tendrils to anchor him to the ground, and he pulled the trigger, the recoil was immense it wouldn't have thrown him off his feet like he had thought but it would have killed a human. The bolt collided with the steel and a massive metallic bang echoed around the landscape and a small explosion came off the target, he looked at the target and was slightly confused he didn't see any damage. He walked up to it to get a closer look, he saw a small hole about a centimeter wide, he walked around the back of the block a saw where the real damage was. There was a massive crater blown out of the back of the block, almost 6 feet across, and 3 feet deep, the bolt had tore through the block with enough force to shear the metal to ribbons, there were pieces of metal scattered hundreds of feet behind the target. He laughed to himself and raised the weapon at the target again and fired another full charge blast, he almost stumbled back when the recoil hit him, he was even more impressed as the target blew apart as the second bolt ripped through the steel like butter, the chunks of steel had flown almost 400 feet into the air, he took to the sky to return his railgun to the armory. He had reached the house and put away the weapon when he heard the alarm going off at the gate, he groaned and flew to meet them not caring if they knew he wasn't human. He was a little shocked to see a small detachment of Canadian military forces being escorted by men in very sharp suits. He landed and was greeted by being tazed, he didn't even flinch as he grabbed the barbs that had embedded themselves in his flesh and tore them out, he threw them at the suit that had fired at him and the man dropped to the ground convulsing. "Alright get out of here before you get hurt" Thamiezel called to the people before him, one of the suits stepped forward "I am Agent Smith with the CIA, you're going to have to come with us." Smith said in a monotone voice, Thamiezel cocked an eyebrow at him "Uh no" he said and flew into the air, he was immediately blasted with a concussive blast. He hit the ground dazed for a second and looked up to see a suit holding what looked to be a sound wave cannon, still pointed at him, Thamiezel smiled "You know i can move faster than sound right?" he said darkly, Agent smith laughed "Sure you can bozo, take him down" he waited for the man to fire the weapon again, when he saw the trigger pull and heard a slight whirring as the weapon powered up for a split second before firing, he flashed to the side and watched to blast hit the ground where he just was. The suits looked very confused and the Canadian soldiers, a couple he recognized from the compound he walked out of years ago, looked terrified. Agent smith glared at him "What are you?" he asked, Thamiezel laughed lightly "I am the one person you shouldn't fuck with" he said slowly, he watched agent smith raise a pistol that he had never seen before, it looked very technical and he suspected it wasn't a ballistic weapon, his suspicions were confirmed when a bolt of bright blue plasma launched out of the end of the pistol, Thamiezel felt his power flare and his hand flew up to meet the blast, the shot dissipated into his hand absorbed by the ancient power within him, he looked at them and sneered "Thanks numb nuts" he said and raised his hand and blasted a bolt of the same plasma, though much more powerful,  
at Agent Smith it collided with the mans left arm and instantly melted through his arm falling to the ground as his flesh was burned, there was no blood for which Thamiezel was glad, and he took off into the sky and flew back to the house leaving them there to think about what had happened, hoping that they knew he could have easily killed them with no effort and had made a very clear effort not to escalate the conflict, until that idiotic agent tried to blast him with that weird ass gun. He had reached the house when, of course something else happened, he heard a voice call out t him "Hey buddy" Thamiezel turned and saw Martin standing at the edge of the porch "What do you want" Thamiezel said wanting to end the madness of the day and just relax. Martin flashed to Thamiezel's side "There's something you need to know, a few of our guys have cut and run with about 600 lbs. of product" Thamiezel groaned "So? It's not like we don't have anymore dude" Martin wasn't amused "They need to be taught a lesson" Thamiezel growled at him "Then do it yourself damnit, I won't be the one to handle this idiotic BS" Martin shook his head "You don't understand, the ones who took the product are the ones that we turned" this made Thamiezel stop, they had turned a few guys so that they wouldn't run into any problems while transporting they had agreed to a few terms, that they wouldn't leave and that they would not turn anyone else "What happened?" Thamiezel asked . Martin shook his head "They turned almost 30 more and they slaughtered most of the guys that tried to stop them. We can't let them buildup anymore, it has to be stopped now. And you said you were able to kill our kind." Thamiezel was furious, these fuckers had done the one thing he said he wouldn't tolerate and he had to stop them before they brought the wrath of the old houses on them all. "Alright do you know where they are?" Martin nodded and said "They're in the safe house near where we first met" Thamiezel nodded and said "Well do you feel up to a little flying?" he said with a grin, Martin groaned slightly "If we have to, but don't drop me I hate heights" Thamiezel laughed and motioned for Martin to raise his arms. Martin complied, Thamiezel grabbed his arms and took to the sky "Alright we're about to go stupid fast you ready?" he asked Martin "No!" Thamiezel laughed "Too bad" he gathered his power for a second and then took off with a crack. They were going supersonic speeds racing towards the safehouse at well over the speed of sound. Martin was screaming while Thamiezel laughed, he knew he could have gone a lot faster but he didn't want to tear Martin's arms off. They reached the safe house in only 2 minutes flat. Thamiezel brought thm to the ground and when he landed he saw what why he had been called there were bodies littering the ground, women, children, and several soldiers. He flashed to the door and kicked it in. The men in the house reacted instantly, 4 of them whacked Thamiezel out of the house, Thamiezel let them so that he could get them all out of there. He watched as more than 30 men walked out of the house all bearing weapons thinking they could take him. Thamiezel laughed "You idiots made a big mistake going against our agreement" the ring leader of the group stepped forward "Well boss we were thinking that you had overstayed your welcome and we've been waiting so we could take you out of the picture" Thamiezel laughed before flashing to the man and blasting him with dark power, he was immediately vaporized. The surrounding men rushed him at once, Thamiezel took to the sky and looked down they were looking up in awe, they had never seen him fly. Thamiezel stopped flying and started pouring power into his fist as he was falling, his hand had been enveloped in a sphere of all his power. As he reached the ground, he slammed his fist into the Earth sending a vaporizing wave in all directions, all the men were wiped from existence immediately. Martin was a good distance away and he felt the residual effects of the blast hit him and send him flying into a cliff face. Thamiezel flashed to him in an instant "Can you make your way back from here?" Martin nodded and Thamiezel flew into the air holding nothing back as he raced towards home. he was back in seconds and he went into the house and fell asleep wanting to finish this day.

...5 years later... Thamiezel was sitting at a UN meeting with the president, her final term was ending this year and she requested he come with her to be recognized as a sovereign, he had enough people living at the compound to be considered a 'nation' and the UN had been in a long winded meeting debating whether or not to allow him to be a nation. He really didn't care if he was or not, they had gone on and on about dictatorship and communism and other things he didn't care enough about to pay attention. After the eggheads had finished their debate a vote was called, they had passed him being a new nation by only the slightest margin. He stood as they requested him to name his nation. Thamiezel thought for a second before declaring "We will be known as Draeculia" he sat as those assembled groaned, they didn't know about his or his resident's powers, they didn't ask so he didn't tell. It was hours later when they finally closed the meeting and allowed everyone to leave, as he was walking out of the building the meeting was held he saw all the world leaders that had been there watching him. He chuckled to himself as he jumped into the air and flew back home, the assembled leaders were in shock as he took off from the ground cracking the concrete as he left the ground. The sonic boom that followed his departure made everyone go on high alert. Thamiezel was already over the ocean and flying at ridiculous speeds when he sensed something behind him, he looked behind him and saw a missile following him. He shook his head, the UN had thought he was a hostile aircraft and fired a missile at him. He slowed to allow the missile to catch up and he blasted it out of the air with a plasma bolt, as it slammed into the water, he zoomed back towards home with reckless speed, the ocean water was being thrown into the sky as he zoomed over the surface. He crossed the ocean in less than 30 seconds and was on his way home. When he reached the compound he slowed and looked at what had become of it in the last 5 years. There were houses filling up 2/3rds of the property and the rest was being left for future expansion, he could always build underground though, he looked at the wall, it was now over 20ft. high and over 5 ft. thick. He smiled and flew down to his home, he walked in and was greeted by Adrius, Tris, and Jenny, Jenny was him and Izzy's daughter. He let them run up to him and he scooped them up in his arms "Hey did you miss me?" he set them down and they ran off into the side rooms. Thamiezel went up the stairs, just wandering around the house thinking back to when he had first walked these halls after old man Virgil had passed on, he could swear that he could feel the old man still here watching over his house from beyond the grave. Thamiezel sometimes wondered what the old man would think about what he had done to the place, if he would be proud that the old place had been put to use. Thamiezel walked down the stairs and looked at the fireplace, he could have swore that he saw Virgil sitting at the chair just watching the fire, as quick as he saw him he was gone and Thamiezel wondered if he was still here watching him, making sure he had made the right choice. Thamiezel walked out the backdoor and to Virgil's grave, he stood there silently, just letting his mind wander as he remembered his friend. He wished he had been changed when they met, so that Virgil could have seen what his place had been turned into. A sanctuary for people that were looking to get away from their past and escape the perils of their old lives. Thamiezel was about to walk away when he felt his power flare, not the dark and consuming power he was used to, but a lightness that seemed to link all things. His body acted of its own accord, he didn't realize he raised his hand until he felt the power flow from him, the grave was bathed in a beautiful blue glow. The Earth seemed to melt away and reveal the blanket he had wrapped around Virgil when he had buried him, it looked pristine and unsoiled, he watched as Virgil's body rose from the earth and the blanket fell away. Virgil looked exactly the same as when he last saw him, the power flared and the blue light seemed to flow into his body, the color rising back into the mans body. Virgil's eyes slowly opened and a small smile appeared on his face. Thamiezel felt the power that was flowing from him turn into a torrent of force as Virgil floated down to the ground. As the power faded back from where it came Thamiezel was standing face to face with the man that had given him everything. "Hello Thamiezel, I was wondering when you'd realize your power" Virgil spoke with a wisdom that was beyond all that man could possibly know, Thamiezel gazed at his old friend shocked that he was able to restore him to this world until he remembered what Harley had told him, 'Michael Draeculius was said to control the forces of creation and chaos' he hadn't understood what the power of creation was when he had first been told he had the same powers as Michael, but he now understood, he had the power of life itself. He smiled and embarrassed the man "I missed you old timer" he said through choked sobs. Virgil laughed "Well of course you did, I'm pretty great" Thamiezel laughed at the man. Virgil looked just as he remembered old and frail, but he had a certain glow that seemed to come from deep within him. Thamiezel smiled and asked "So how was your trip to the afterlife?" Virgil laughed heartily "If i told you that, you would know life's greatest mystery and we can't have that. But i am a bit tired of the afterlife honestly" Thamiezel smirked at this "Well can't blame me for trying, If you want to make your stay here permanent i can help with that old man" Virgil nodded knowing what he meant "I think I'd quite like that, i have seen all that mankind has done throughout history but the future of man had always eluded me in the afterlife and I would quite like to see if man will learn from the mistakes of those long gone and forgotten" Virgil said and offering his arm. Thamiezel took the mans arm and bit down, Virgil didn't flinch as he was turned, he just had a blissful smile that seemed to radiate contentment. He watched as the old man had returned to his youthful look of his 20's. Virgil smiled wide "I think I'll leave this place for a while and see what mankind has done since I left" with that he flashed away Thamiezel was happy to have seen his friend and allow him to return to the waking world to witness the world once more. Thamiezel turned and walked back into the house to enjoy time with his family.

...60 years later... Thamiezel stood before the invading force his compound was nearly destroyed the only thing still standing was his home, his family had long since cleared out to Mexico, Martin had given them sanctuary in his own home while Thamiezel faced the army that was sent to destroy him. He stood tall as the overwhelming force before him advanced towards his position. His eyes were burning with unrestrained fury, he took a deep breath and allowed the darkness he had kept at bay for over 70 years take over... 1 week earlier... Thamiezel watched as Adrius, now an old man, walked slowly up the steps to the house. "Hows it going son?" Thamiezel asked his son, his other children were next to him Gabby, Virgil, and Tris, they had all wanted to be turned, Adrius was the only one of them that had wanted to remain human. Adrius laughed "Well I'm hurtin old and on my last leg. How have you been dad?" Thamiezel smiled "I've been well, waiting on you to change your mind though." Adrius smiled "I think I have changed it, doctors told me last week i had only about a month left. I decided they can screw themselves." Thamiezel smiled "Watch your fuckin language" Adrius laughed heartily before he started coughing "Hmm well I think it's a bit late for that, so how about you help me shove it to the quacks" Thamiezel shook his head "I think your mother would like to do the honors" Adrius raised an eyebrow as Jasmine walked out "My baby boy, come here" Adrius smiled and walked as fast as his old legs could carry him, he embarrassed his mother, it had been almost 20 years since he had last seen her. Jasmine hugged him and bit down into his shoulder. He fell to the ground convulsing as his body struggled to repair itself, he had been dying of cancer for years and it had taken its toll, his family watched as he slowly turned back to his youthful self. He slowly stood "Wow i hadn't realized how bad i had been" Adrius said laughing. Thamiezel smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes "Adrius, I would love to stay and chat with you but there's some things i need to take care of. I will be gone fore a few days." Adrius frowned "Where are you going?" Thamiezel shook his head "I can't tell you, I was told that much" before anyone could ask anymore, he took off towards the middle east. He had been summoned by the Ancient house, after almost 80 years they had finally decided to summon him, and if he didn't show they would destroy his family. He didn't want to waste any time so he dug deep into his power and zoomed though the air, he was racing almost as fast as he was captured by the Canadians, he reached his destination in seconds. He saw a pyramid, too small to be a tourist attraction but it looked older than anything he had seen before. He landed and walked through a doorway, he was immediately dropped into a hole he fell down a short ways before he started flying. He flew down the hole and saw a light at the bottom hundreds of feet below him. He reached the opening and landed, he was blown away by what he saw, it looked like an underground collesium. He was startled when a voice called out to him "Mr. Draeculius I presume?" he looked up and saw a woman her dark skin was flawless and her eyes were a shining silver. Thamiezel shook his head "It's Thamiezel Dracul, what do you want" the woman nodded once and a legion of guards swarmed him from all sides, they were wearing armour that seemed to radiate ethereal light. He reacted on instinct flooding the room with darkness, their armour seemed to deflect the darkness away, they grabbed him and held him, there were too many to overpower physically. The woman spoke once more "You have been called to answer for your crimes in attacking the house based in the rockies of america" Thamiezel swore, he felt his power stirring as he unleashed a torrent of lightning blasting the guards away from him. Thamiezel stood strong "I attacked them for trying to kill me multiple times, I stand by my actions and would do it again without hesitation!" he roared, the woman raised an eyebrow at this "You killed 15 elite guards, mercilessly. You would do this again?" Thamiezel looked down in shame "I didn't have control then, the power i posses took over. I have long since learned how to keep it in check." he said the guards standing and surrounding him, but keeping a distance. The woman laughed "You can never control these powers, they will eventually consume you and make you slaughter anything around you without reason or care. That is why I am going to throw you into the pit with your ancestor" Thamiezel went wide eyed "Michael is dead, I was told he was killed in Mesopotamia, so don't lie to me" the woman shook her head "He is very much alive, I failed to find anything that could kill that monster, and thus created a prison deep within the Earth to contain him. Precisely where you will be going. Seize him" Thamiezel turned and flared his power he had learned how to control the forces of creation. He sent a wave of pure time surging through the guards their armour disintegrating into dust as billions of years worth of decay hit them at once. The woman shouted "Quickly!" the assembled forces rushed at him, he sent wave after wave of darkness surging towards them, they fell by the dozens but there were too many of them and they eventually reached him and locked cuffs around his hands, he felt his power being absorbed into the cuffs as he tried to force them away. It was no use, he was dragged through a dark hallway and towards a hole in the ground, he could feel the rage and power emanating from deep within, they removed the cuffs and immediately threw him into the hole, he tried to fly but it was useless the hole was lined with a substance that negated his powers. He fell for almost an hour before he saw a light he tried once more to fly throwing all of his power into it, he slowed only slightly, the walls glowing as they sucked the power away from him. He stopped trying and fell through into the light, into a room only 20x20 and barely enough room to stand. He crashed into the floor, and he slowly stood as he looked around. He saw a man standing in the corner staring at him, the man chuckled slightly "So you are the one that inherited the power, how disappointing" Thamiezel frowned "Go fuck yourself, dickweed" Michael laughed "I stand corrected, you have the balls to insult someone that could have annihilated all life on Earth in a heartbeat. You are definitely related to me." Thamiezel frowned "Well looks like we're stuck here together, so I guess it's good you have a sense of humour" Michael scoffed "I am stuck here, you can get out of here" Thamiezel jumped at this "What do you mean?" Michael smiled "I can never leave this place, it was designed to contain me, if i cross the threshold of the hole they dropped you in i will be instantly vaporized, you on the other hand con leave anytime you want. That is if you had enough power..." Thamiezel steadied himself and forced every ounce of his power to rise to the surface, he struggled to keep control as the overwhelming force tried to take over. He rose into the air a few inches only to fall back down as the room sucked it away. He punched the wall "Damnit, how do I leave? I need to get back to my family." Michael bristled at this "Family?" Thamiezel nodded "Yes my wives and children, I can't let those bastards up there get to them!" Michael was wide eyed and he walked to Thamiezel "Do you have any sons?" Thamiezel nodded "I have 2 why?" Michael laughed "Then they have our power" Thamiezel was terrified at this "What?!" Michael nodded "And from what i see you have only a fraction of my full power. I will give it to you if you promise me 2 things." Thamiezel was hesitant "Will i be able to leave this place?" Michael nodded "Then what do you want in return?" Michael had a hard look "I want you to bring this ancient house crumbling to the ground, and kill that bitch of a wife that imprisoned me, and afterwards take the power from your children, it will destroy them anyway if you don't." Thamiezel nodded "Will taking it kill them?" Michael shook his head "They won't even notice, unless they have already discovered it" Thamiezel thought for a second "Alright" Michael flashed to Thamiezel and slammed his hand into his chest. Thamiezel immediately felt power, immense power, flow into him and combine with his own, he felt chaos and creation flow into each other and become one. Michael fell to the ground "Now you can do anything, and I mean anything" Thamiezel barely heard him as he struggled to keep the power from taking over, he fell to his knees and reeled control back. "I expect you to fulfill your end of the bargain Thamiezel, now get out of here" Thamiezel stood and let the power flow as he took flight he moved faster than light and reached the top of the hole immediately, he landed on his feet and flashed into the collesium. He heard and intake of breath from the ones that were assembled "How did you get out of there? kill him!" the woman who had condemned him screamed in rage. Thamiezel saw the guards moving in on him he raised his hand and reached out with his newfound power and squeezed, the guards all were flown into a single point and instantly crushed into a ball of gore less than an inch across, he opened his hand and sent power forth opening a portal to nothing and sending their mangled bodies through never to return. He took flight the only remaining enemy being the woman who condemned him, he grabbed her and tore her arms from their sockets, he put his hands on the wounds and forced them to heal leaving her without arms. He summoned a weapon of crystallized power and dragged her to the hole, he flew down and met with Michael "What are you doing back here?" Thamiezel threw the woman to the ground and dropped the weapon "I brought you a gift" he flew back up the hole, Michael looked at his former wife "Hello Seransia" he picked up the weapon and walked towards her, she begged "Please Michael don't kill me" Michael laughed "I won't kill you" he took the weapon and thrust it into his own chest darkness slowly consuming him "I'm leaving you here to suffer the same injustice you gave me" he said as the darkness comsumed him the dark cloud fell to the ground and the weapon shattered on contact with floor, leaving Seranasia there to live out eternity. Thamiezel was in the collesium when he heard an anguished cry from the hole, he smiled and summoned his power forth creating a bomb of pure energy, he poured his power into it and let it go. he teleported outside and watched as the pyramid exploded outward, and then imploded in on itself sealing the prison away. "That's for trying to imprison me bitch" he said hatefully, he raised a hand and made a portal to home and stepped through, into the living room. His family was stunned at this "Adrius, Virgil come here" the boys were silent as they stepped forward, Thamiezel raised his hands to their shoulders and drew the latent power from them, it felt raw and chaotic. His sons didn't flinch as it was drawn from them, Thamiezel had no problem controlling the influx of power. he removed his hands from them and they had questioning looks "I took the ancient power from you 2, if I hadn't it would have destroyed you both" Virgil spoke "Dad what happened at that place, you were gone for only a few hours" Thamiezel sat down and explained everything that happened at the pyramid. After he finished telling them, he stood "Well I'm..." he was interrupted by the alarm going off "Goddamnit what now!?" he teleported to the gate and walked through the wall to see what was going on, he could get used to this power, he saw a single man in a suit standing in front of the gate, he teleported in front of him, the man didn't flinch "What are you doing here?" the man spoke monotone "You have been ordered by the president to vacate the premises and leave the country, or you and anyone behind these walls will be considered enemies of the nation and eliminated. You have 1 week to comply." Thamiezel laughed "You can't kill me or my kind" he said smugly, the man waved a hand and 2 ore angents got out of the car dragging one of his residents "We can and will, observe" he pulled a pistol from his jacket and blasted the resident, a red beam shot forth from the weapon and turned the resident into ash, killing him instantly. "As I said 1 week to comply or we will kill you all" Thamiezel raised a hand and power flowed free, he yanked his arm back and tore the bones from the 2 men that had held the man that was now ash. Thamiezel raised his hand and vaporized the bones in front of the mans face "I'd like to see you try." the man smirked "Very well" he reacted with blinding speed blasting Thamiezel with the weapon that had vaporized the resident. The beam hit Thamiezel and blasted him backwards into the gate, Thamiezel had felt indescribable pain, when he looked down he saw a smoking hole in his chest that slowly began stitching back together. The man had been a little surprised that he had survived "Hmm" was all he said before getting into the car and driving away. He felt his body adapting to the blast, the power within him making him more resilient to damage. He stood and flashed into the house, his chest still healing, he was struggling to keep hi power in check and not hunt the man down "Girls, kids, gather the people and get them in the center of the compound" they started to question when he shouted "NOW!" they immediately went to gather the people, all except Harley "Thamiezel what happened?" she asked he had finally finished healing "The government is declaring war, and they have weapons that can kill us, I barely survived being hit but everyone else won't be so lucky" he walked outside and saw the people gathered outside his house, he addressed them all "Alright, I have discovered that the humans have weapons that can destroy our kind, I am going to remain here and fend them off while all of you will go to Martin's compound in Baja" Gwen was next to him and asked "why are you staying? come with us." she begged Thamiezel shook his head "They won't stop I have to stay behind and face them. Now everyone stay still" he raised his arm and released all his power teleporting everyone except him to Martin's compound. He fell to the ground as the power use took its toll on him. He stood and saw that he was alone, he returned to the house, and waited for them to come to him.

To be continued.


End file.
